Sonrisa Imaginaria
by Khaly2
Summary: AUTORA DE DIME QUE ME AMAS (aunque con otro nombre..jeje).. Que rayos hacía Ginny en el depto. de Malfoy? GW-DM
1. Default Chapter

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**PROLOGO**

Una única figura caminaba silenciosa entre las tumbas del improvisado cementerio. Tantas habían sido las muertes en aquella batalla que no habían dado abasto los ya existentes.

Se detuvo ante una lápida, formada en cruz por dos lanzas enterradas. Ajustándose la capa se inclinó y murmuró una rápida plegaria.

Al levantarse, un rojizo mechón de cabello se soltó y flotó, libre, unos segundos, hasta que la joven lo quitó del rostro con un impaciente ademán.

Su mirada fue recorriendo los nombres inscriptos en toscas lápidas de piedra o madera, mientras continuaba vagando por el valle que tan solo unos meses antes había constituido el escenario de una cruenta batalla. El desenlace de una guerra librada por años. Ahora solo quedaba el silencio.

Apartadas del resto, tres tumbas se erigían en lo mas alto de la colina. Las tumbas de Harry Ron y Dumbledore. Habían luchado incansablemente, dejando sus vidas en ello, para poder darle un futuro a los magos que aún quedaban.

Indiferente al frío que haría temblar a personas mas fuertes que ella, se encaminó hacia allí para darles un último adiós.

La primer tumba era sencilla, apenas señalada por una pequeña cruz de madera. Cerró los ojos y una única lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se inclinó y depositó frente a ella un ramito de flores blancas. Finalmente Ron había logrado distinguirse entre sus hermanos, convirtiéndose en aquel héroe que tanto había anhelado ser. Pero no había vivido lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo.

Casi pasó de largo frente a la segunda tumba, mirándola tan solo un instante. Había sentido gran admiración por aquel anciano hechicero, pero no era parte de ella como los otros dos.

Al llegar junto a la tercera, un repentino mareo la hizo caer de rodillas. La tumba de Harry Potter. Su ídolo de la infancia, su primer amor, su amigo. Su muerte continuaba atormentándola, semejante a una herida en carne viva.

Permaneció allí mucho tiempo, rezando, recordando.

A lo lejos, una figura solitaria aguardaba sin decir palabra ni hacer un solo movimiento. La pelirroja la vio, pero no sintió nada. El dolor que sentía anulaba cualquier otra emoción.

Se alejó del rincón donde había permanecido arrodillada los últimos minutos hasta llegar frente a la persona que la esperaba. Hermione. Esta mantenía fijos sus castaños ojos en una tumba en particular. La tumba de Ron.

Ginny no dijo nada. le tocó el hombro y su amiga volteó asustada, como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento. Se miraron unos instantes sin pronunciar palabra. Luego dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de allí.


	2. Capítulo 1

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO:**

Meses atrás, cuando Harry y los demás cursaban su séptimo año en Howarts, Voldemort y sus mortífagos comenzaron a eliminar descendientes de muggles y magos a favor de Dumbledore. La comunidad mágica se reducía con velocidad alarmante.

Fueron tiempos negros. El terror, alimentado durante años por aquellos que ya lo habían vivido anteriormente había sumido a todos en estado de pánico. Los sobrevivientes se refugiaron en las tres escuelas mágicas mas poderosas: Beauxbattons, Drumstrang y Howarts, las cuales tenían fuertes campos de protección.

Drumstrang había sido el primero en caer. Gracias a la ayuda de muchos de sus alumnos, los cuales aspiraban a entrar en las filas del señor oscuro, los mortífagos entraron fácilmente al recinto, asesinando a cualquiera que se resistiera a apoyar a su señor. No dieron oportunidad a nadie. Hombres y niños habían sido eliminado de inmediato, las mujeres, secuestradas para previa diversión de aquellos antes de morir sabiendo que no tenían elección.

Beauxbattons fue la siguiente. Madame Máxime hizo cuanto pudo para resistir el ataque. Gracias a su condición de semi-gigante tenía una gran capacidad para aguantar hechizos. Fue un hueso duro de roer, pero luego de varias semanas de sitio, la escuela cayó bajo el poder de Voldemort en persona, que harto de esperar resultados había decidido intervenir. Un pequeño grupo que había logrado esconderse en el bosque sobrevivió, escondiéndose luego en las ruinas del castillo. Entre ellos se encontraba Fleur Delacour, destrozada por la muerte de su hermanita Gabrielle.

Howarts fue el objetivo final.

El ataque de Voldemort no se hizo esperar. Con él a la cabeza dirigiéndolos, atacaron eliminando las barreras protectoras impuestas por Dumbledore. Con la sangre de Harry en sus venas, "aquel que no debe ser nombrado" había incrementado su fuerza y poder considerablemente.

Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore, con la ayuda de muchos, pelearon valientemente. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown fueron las primeras en morir. Acompañando siempre a su profesora e ídolo personal, Sybill Trelawney, habían relajado su vigilancia confiadas en la habilidad de esta última. El resultado: un muy satisfecho Voldemort que las capturó exigiéndole saber el final de una profecía que ella no recordaba haber hecho jamás. Ambas estudiantes fueron torturadas como medio para "refrescarle la memoria" pero no sacó nada en limpio. Finalmente las eliminó con un simple movimiento de varita tachándolas de inútiles a su causa.

Con la entrada libre al castillo, avanzaron, varitas en alto, lanzando "crucios" y "avada kedabras" por doquier. Liza Turpin fue una de las víctimas de esta lluvia de hechizos, al darle de lleno uno de ellos cuando se asomaba por una de las grandes ventanas con la esperanza de poder ayudar en algo.

El final de la batalla tardó días en darse. Tras una larga e impresionante lucha, Dumbledore cayó bajo la mano de su enemigo y Harry y "aquel que no debía ser nombrado" se enfrentaron.

Voldemort sucumbió luego de un largo enfrentamiento, arrastrando a la muerte a su rival, que como su igual, debió morir para que el otro también lo hiciera.

La nueva era de paz nació en medio del dolor.

Cuatro años han pasado ya desde aquel día. Cuatro largos años desde que Harry Potter y Ron dieron la vida para salvar a sus amigos. Voldemort había sido destruido junto a la mayoría de los mortífagos. Los que pudieron escapar, debieron huir a países poco conocidos y esconderse. Azcabán ya no existía. Con la traición de los dementores el lugar estaba vacío y no había quien pudiera retener a magos tan peligrosos.

Muchos fueron los caídos. Apenas un tercio de magos adultos y menos de la mitad de los adolescentes y niños habían logrado escapar de la muerte.

En el mundo mágico solo quedó el caos. Todo había quedado en ruinas y tomaría años en volver a reconstruirse.

Con Dumbledore muerto y Howarts semidestruido los magos jóvenes tuvieron que buscar nuevos recursos para educarse. Drumstrang y Beauxbattons habían dejado de existir, por lo que tanto magos de sangre limpia como hijos de muggles debieron voltear a ver una posibilidad en la cual la mayoría jamás había pensado: el mundo muggle.

Para los hijos de magos esta nueva realidad resultó difícil de aceptar, pero no tenían otra salida.

Lo que quedaba del Ministerio de Magia, áreas referentes a los muggles, tuvieron serias dificultades al principio. Adaptar a un gran número de gente a vivir bajo costumbres completamente nuevas no era cosa fácil.

Fugde había sido destituido poco después de la guerra. El nuevo Ministro era Amos Diggory, que desde la muerte de su hijo había jurado ferozmente acabar con Voldemort y todos sus seguidores.

Arthur Weasley había subido de rango. Al ser uno de los mejores conocedores sobre tradiciones muggles era muy solicitado. Durante meses sus hijos apenas lo vieron.

Los Weasleys habían sido una de las familias mas afectadas por la guerra. Molly, Percy, Charlie y el mismo Ron habían caído a manos de mortífagos y del mismo Lord Voldemort en el caso de Ron. Los sobrevivientes debieron sobreponerse al dolor para poder seguir adelante en medio del caos.

Esta es la historia de Ginny Weasley y de cómo intenta seguir con su vida yendo a la universidad muggle.


	3. Capítulo 2

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO:**

Viernes 24 de Agosto.

Querido diario:

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que abrí este diario. Hoy quiero escribirlo todo, aunque ignoro la razón de tal necesidad.

Nuestro mundo no volverá a ser el mismo de antes. Las cosas han cambiado... las personas han cambiado... yo misma he cambiado.

Por donde empezar? Luego de la caída de Quien tu Sabes... (a pesar de todo aún no junto la valentía necesaria para pronunciar u escribir su nombre), todo lo que conocíamos se fue con él. Ya hace cuatro años que somos parte de una comunidad escondida, viviendo entre muggles, simulando ser como ellos.

Para nosotros no fue tan complicado el adaptarnos. Hijos de un padre fanático de los muggles desde que tengo memoria, hemos aprendido mucho mas rápido que la mayoría.

El ministerio sigue funcionando, luchando por arreglar los pedazos, pero no avanza con la rapidez que pensaban.

La Madriguera se ve horriblemente vacía desde aquel día. Aún somos una familia, pero aunque nadie lo dice, todos nos sentimos incompletos.

Mientras el callejón Diagon vuelve a ser lo que era, los gemelos han aceptado acudir a una universidad no mágica. Creo que los mueve mas el negocio clandestino de bromas que han montado que el amor al estudio. Pero los gemelos se tienen mutuamente. Yo estoy sola.

Bill ha vuelto de Egipto, supongo que para ayudar a papá y no dejarlo solo mientras los demás estamos fuera. Aceptó un puesto en el banco de Gringotts, el cual fue reabierto hace poco.

Yo por mi parte no lo he manejado tan bien como ellos. Los dos primeros años fueron una tortura.

Como cualquier otro de mi edad, tuve que asistir a la secundaria. Me tardó todo el verano (y demasiado largas sesiones de estudio mas dignas de Hermione que mías) adquirir el nivel mínimo para entrar con gente de mi misma edad. Ahora hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

Aquel primer día cometí errores propios de cualquier mago encerrado en un mundo muggle, y como consecuencia terminé tirándole un bote de pintura rosada que estaban utilizando para pintar un escenario en la clase de actuación encima de una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela (no preguntes como). Grave error. El resto del año, Madison y sus amigas no me dejaron en paz. Tengo el orgullo de decirte esta bruja no se las ha hecho fácil. A pesar de la insistencia de papá y Bill para que dejara mi varita en casa no tenía la misma seguridad sin ella, por lo que en ocasiones la utilizaba para vengarme de aquellas arpías. Finalmente un día a solas la amenacé apuntándole con ella y demostrándole que podía convertirle la cara en una cremallera gigante si volvía a molestarme o abría la boca. No lo hizo (jejeje).

Mi segundo año estuvo mejor. Ya no se metían conmigo, pero estuve muy sola. Y pasé muchas noches llorando en mi habitación por causa de esto. Extraño a Ron, a Harry, a Charlie, a mamá... hasta extraño a Percy (fue uno de los primeros en caer luego de ser engañado por Voldemort).

No mucha gente se acercó a mi. La mayoría se dedicó a ignorarme y unos pocos me llamaban rara. Sinceramente...no me importó. Que pueden saber aquellos de la vida real y el sufrimiento? Pero deseaba tanto poder volver a Howarts.. y a mi vida.

Me costó mucho recuperarme de las muertes de mamá y mis hermanos. Y la muerte de Harry me ha llevado al borde de una gran depresión. He desfilado frente a toda clase de psiquiatras y psicólogos, hasta los tutores del instituto me han entrevistado una y otra vez, pero siempre he callado. Que podía decirles? Soy una bruja y el mago oscuro mas poderoso mató a parte de mi familia y amigos?. Se que papá y Bill estuvieron muy preocupados por mí.

Ahora estoy mejor. Mañana comienza una nueva etapa de mi vida, mi ingreso a la universidad y pienso pasarla bien. Desde mi visita a las tumbas de Harry y Ron sentí un cambio en mi actitud. Ahora puedo intentar dejar el dolor atrás y volver a vivir.

Quien sigue igual es Hermione. Me preocupa. No ha podido superar las muertes de Harry y Ron y sus padres al ser muggles no son capaces de comprender el horror que vivió durante la batalla. Le han otorgado dos medallas al Valor, pero tras tomarlas y guardarlas en un cajón olvidado no ha vuelvo a mirarlas.

Los gemelos han vuelvo de la tienda. Habían ido a hacer un inventario ya que dentro de unas semanas probablemente puedan reabrir. Me llaman para jugar Quidditch.. hace tiempo que no vuelo! Me despido por ahora. Tuya. Ginny Weasley.

Ginny dejó el diario en el escondite de siempre luego de cerrarlo con numerosos hechizos. Conociendo a sus hermanos eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de leerlo.

Siempre adoptaban luego esas expresiones inocentes.

Se ató el pelo en una larga trenza y bajó las escaleras. Dándole los buenos días a su padre que estaba terminando de desayunar antes de partir para el Ministerio, corrió al armario a buscar su escoba. Salió al jardín, donde varios enanos de jardín estaban reunidos frente a un insecto.

"Los arrojaré luego" – pensó mientras corría a reunirse con los gemelos y Bill que la aguardaban en pasillo donde tenían el traslador. Definitivamente vivir en un departamento no era cómodo, pero no tenían otra opción. No les alcanzaba para comprar una casa muggle y sería difícil de explicar si apareciera una de la nada como habían hecho con la Madriguera.

Al tocar la bota vieja sintió la conocida sensación de un gancho tirándole del ombligo. Segundos mas tarde se encontraba en la colina cerca de su antigua casa.

Formaron los equipos. Como era usual, los gemelos jugaban juntos. Mejor! Así podría demostrarles cuanto habían mejorado.

Practicaron un rato antes de comenzar un verdadero partido, ya que hacía tanto tiempo que no volaban que se sentían algo oxidados.

au! – una bludger estuvo a punto de darle pero Bill apareció frente a ella y la esquivó. Lanzó una mirada furiosa a Fred, autor del intento, quien le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de volar nuevamente.

Así continuaron hasta que cayó el sol y fue hora de volver. Ginny bajó de la escoba muy satisfecha de si misma. Habían ganado por tan solo un punto, pero para los gemelos constituía toda una derrota.

Buscaron el traslador de vuelta, Fred y George continuaban murmurando por lo bajo. La menor de los Weasleys supo que tendría que andar con mucho cuidado durante un tiempo. Con el tiempo corría peligro de volverse tan paranoica como Moody si seguía viviendo con sus hermanos.

Afortunadamente la universidad a la que asistiría no era la misma que la de ellos. Esto la alivió, aunque por otro lado también le dio tristeza. Siempre había tenido a sus hermanos cerca en Howarts, y extrañaría comer con ellos o enterarse que nuevas bromas habían creado.

Su padre aún no había vuelto del Ministerio y aun faltaba tiempo para la hora de cenar por lo que subió a hacer su maleta. Siguiendo un consejo mas propio de Hermione que de su padre, había hecho listas de todo lo que tenía que llevar, e iba tachando según iba metiendo en la maleta.

Al pasar frente al espejo se observó unos minutos. Definitivamente había cambiado desde su salida de Howarts. No solo por los cambios de cualquier jovencita de esa edad, sino también por todo lo que había vivido. Definitivamente muy pocos la reconocerían si la vieran.

Bajó a preparar la cena pero el teléfono sonó en el instante que había puesto el agua a calentar. Era su padre quien le avisaba que no cocinara pues los invitaría a comer como última noche en casa.

Luego de avisarle a sus hermanos corrió a su cuarto para arreglarse. Veinte minutos mas tarde Arthur Weasley llegaba a casa, algo triste por saber que tres de sus hijos estarían fuera la mayor parte del año.

Pero con una sonrisa en el rostro fue a saludarlos. Los cuatro estaban ansiosos por salir. Su padre ya les había dicho que irían a Las Tres Escobas y esperaban encontrar algún mago conocido.

Ginny, con una pollerita verde y una sencilla remera negra tomó su abrigo y salió tras sus hermanos dispuestos a pasarla bien.

El autobús noctámbulo pasó a buscarlos tras cinco minutos de espera. No fue un viaje agradable.

"nunca volveré a subir en él" – balbuceó George como la última vez. Tenía la nariz sangrante tras haberse estampado la cara contra el vidrio tras una "leve frenada" del conductor. De mal humor se apuntó la varita deteniendo la sangre al instante.

Hosmeade se veía muy distinto. Parecía mas bien un pueblo fantasma que el alegre paseo de antaño. Las Tres Escobas era uno de los únicos lugares donde se escuchaban voces y risas. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, Ginny siguió a sus hermanos y su padre.

Al entrar los gemelos fueron directo a la barra a saludar a Rosmerta. La pelirroja paseó la mirada por la habitación buscando caras conocidas pero no encontró a nadie mas que un par de antiguos alumnos de cuarto grado a quienes apenas ubicaba de cara.

Eligieron una mesa y se sentaron a esperar que vinieran a tomarles el pedido. Madame Rosmerta llegó unos minutos después acompañada de los gemelos que venían hablando de negocios. La camarera le echó una apreciativa mirada a Bill, el cual miraba el reloj impaciente. Había hablado con Fleur quien se reuniría con ellos para cenar.

Luego de pedir unas cervezas de manteca comenzaron a hablar de los cambios que veían en el pueblo.

Un joven se acercó a la mesa.

"hola Ginny" – saludó sonriéndole mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa.

"hola" – respondió ella intentando adivinar de donde lo conocía. Ciertamente era muy atractivo pero no le sonaba familiar.

"A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos" – continuó el mago sin percatarse del hecho que ella no sabía quien era – "quieres salir un rato?".

Tras dirigirle una mirada a su padre quien asintió, e ignorando las miradas de desconfianza de sus hermanos, se puso de pie y siguió al desconocido. Sabía que no había peligro porque sus hermanos la estarían vigilando muy de cerca... quizás demasiado. Suspiró.

"como ha cambiado todo esto" – murmuró el joven meneando la cabeza.

"disculpa que te lo pregunte... pero quien eres?" – se sentía incómoda hablando con alguien sin saber quien era. Él le dirigió una mirada divertida.

"no me has reconocido?" – preguntó sonriente.

"ciertamente no" – respondió ella sonriendo a su vez, sin saber muy bien porque.

"Soy Anthony Goldstein"

Ginny lo miró incrédula. Como había mejorado! Antes era atractivo pero tirando a paliducho y algo bajito. Aquella imagen no tenía relación con la que tenía frente a sí.

"como has cambiado" – comentó incapaz de decir otra cosa.

"tu también has cambiado..."- murmuró deteniéndose para mirarla. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse hasta quedar a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia y...

"Giiiiiiinnyy.. queriiida, donde estas???" – la voz de Fred se oyó demasiado cerca. Los gemelos aparecieron de golpe y Anthony separó su rostro. Ginny frunció el ceño.

"Estábamos buscándote hermanita"- dijo George con un tono demasiado inocente como para resultar convincente.

"No te encontrábamos por ningún lado" – dijo Fred rodeándola con un brazo y forzándola a caminar con ellos.

"Adios Goldstein" – dijo con un canturreo George.

"nos volveremos a ver" – gritó él emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

Arrastrándola hasta Las Tres Escobas y visiblemente exasperada, Ginny aguantaba un sermón de sus hermanos.

"... quien sabe que quería hacerte el depravado ese... estas jóvenes de hoy en día.." - murmuraba Fred mientras George los seguía asintiendo con la cabeza.

Volvieron a entrar al lugar. Fleur ya estaba con ellos y no despegaba sus ojos de Bill. Tomó asiento junto a su padre y se dispuso a comer. Iba a ser una larga noche.


	4. Capítulo 3

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA **

**TERCER CAPÍTULO **

Los objetos volaban por toda la habitación. Lo que había comenzado como un ordenado proceso de "hacer el equipaje" al estilo Hermione, se había convertido en un caos mas propio de Ron o de ella misma. Tenía ropa tirada en el piso, en la cama, sobre el escritorio, y hasta una remera verde arriba del espejo.

Los gemelos no colaboraban mucho irrumpiendo cada quince minutos para pasar a los saltos por toda la habitación cantando una insulsa cancioncita que estaba volviéndola loca. Hasta los consejos de Bill se le hacían parecidos a los que solía dar Percy.

Faltaba tan solo media hora para que su padre volviera del Ministerio y la llevara a la estación. Suspiró. No era fácil la idea de irse en tren hasta la Universidad, le recordaba demasiado la estación 9 ¾

Volvió a concentrarse en la tarea de saltar sobre su valija para intentar cerrarla. Un momento... debería llevar los patines??

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado en la estación de trenes que lo llevaría a la Universidad. Era su segundo año allí y aunque jamás lo admitiría, comenzaba a sentir cierta tolerancia por los muggles. 

A pesar de que como magos, la familia Malfoy había sido una de las mas poderosas y adineradas, con la caída de Voldemort y la cobarde huída de su padre, la fortuna familia había desaparecido casi por completo.

Al morir su madre, producto de las heridas infringidas durante la batalla, Draco pasó a ser el dueño de todas las posesiones. Vendió la mayoría de sus propiedades y juntando eso mas los restos de la fortuna de sus padres y su propio dinero, volvió a tener una cantidad mas que respetable con la que podía vivir el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, la ambición es una característica slytherin, y él como buen representante de su casa, estaba dominado por ella. Quiso triunfar en el mundo muggle tal como lo había hecho en el mágico.

Luego de hacer cálculos, comprendió que podía ir a una de las mas grandes universidades como Harvard o Yale, pero su estilo de vida se vería afectado. Ningún Malfoy viviría a sopitas de lentejas para economizar así que resolvió buscar otras opciones.

Encontró buenas universidades, si bien no tan prestigiosas como las ya nombradas, que eran mas baratas. Ir allí le permitiría seguir con el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado.

Calculador al máximo y haciendo uso de su atractivo y arrogancia naturales, enseguida trabó amistad con el grupo mas selecto del lugar y muy pronto era considerado uno de los líderes. A pesar de su repulsión por los muggles hizo buenas migas con algunos de ellos y estuvo con muchas mujeres, incluido el equipo entero de porristas.

Acostumbrado a fórmulas complicadas de pociones o encantamientos, el estudio se le hizo cosa fácil. Pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, y de mujer a mujer.

* * *

La estación de trenes era la misma en la cual tantas veces había estado, sin embargo esta vez algo había variado. Ya no tendría que ir con cuidado para pasar por la columna que la llevaría al Expreso de Howarts. 

En comparación, el tren común resultaba tan corriente que la desesperaba. Y su madre no estaría allí para despedirla... o sus amigos...

"Basta!!" – se dijo así misma. A este paso cuando llegara en lugar de subirse se tiraría bajo sus ruedas.

Los gemelos se paseaban por la estación repartiendo unos volantes. Con curiosidad Ginny se acercó a Fred y tomó uno del montón. Estos anunciaban su tienda de bromas, sede en la universidad a la que asistían. Sonriendo mientras recordaba los efectos de algunos de los artículos que ofrecía (como los que producían desmayos, fiebre o sangrado para faltar a clases).

Finalmente la dichosa máquina llegó y los pasajeros se apresuraron a subir. Luego de abrazar a su hermana y prometerle una visita, los gemelos llevaron su equipaje hasta el vagón de carga.

Ginny abrazó a su padre y a Bill varias veces antes de subir.

-----

Una vez dentro buscó un compartimiento vacío, no tenía ganas de compartir el largo viaje con un montón de ancianos que tosían y mujeres con críos llorones en brazos.

Casi al fondo encontró lo que buscaba. Arrojó su bolso de mano en el asiento de enfrente y se tiró cómodamente, resignada a aburrirse varias horas.

* * *

Draco se acomodó en el asiento junto a varios de sus amigos y un par de chicas a quienes no conocía mas que de vista. Poco interesado en la charla frívola de aquellas dos, se limitó a mirar el paisaje. Estos eran los momentos en que daría lo que fuera para volver a ver a Crabbe y Goyle. Aunque cortos de genio y bastante torpes, habían sido sus amigos desde que eran pequeños y los extrañaba. 

Se había encontrado con varios magos conocidos, aunque la mayoría tan solo le había mirado con el odio reservado para aquellos que eran considerados asesinos. Draco, como hijo de uno de los mortífagos mas poderosos, tenía gran fama por ello dentro del mundo de la magia y nadie comprendía por que las autoridades del Ministerio no lo encerraban (no eran Azcabán... pero funcionaban cárceles menores donde tenían a unos pocos).

"... y entonces Sarah me dijo, que la hermana de Flo le había dicho a su prima, quien lo había escuchado de su cuñada que el tinte para cabello fucsia...

Click... desconectado de la conversación otra vez. No le interesaban los productos para el cabello que alteraban el color.

---------

Draco era muy conciente de su atractivo y del efecto que producía en las féminas. Tenía una elegancia natural que resaltaba en cada uno de sus cuidados movimientos. Y el ser dueño de una pequeña fortuna a su edad no era cosa de despreciar tampoco.

"no opinas lo mismo?" – la pregunta lo hizo volver a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

"Perdón?" – no estaba seguro que la pregunta fuera para él, pero tampoco tenía muchas dudas ya que los cinco restantes lo miraban con curiosidad.

"Te pregunté que opinabas al respecto" – dijo una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes (no recordaba el nombre).

"err.. disculpa.. pero me distraje por un segundo" – respondió lanzándole una de las "sonrisas patentadas Malfoy" con la esperanza que no hiciera un escándalo. Odiaba las mujeres escandalosas!

Al parecer funcionó, ya que ella olvidó cualquier reclamo y se limitó a contemplarlo embobada. Algo incómodo pero visiblemente mas aliviado al notar que no tendría que aguantar otra histérica llorona se unió a la charla, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de la joven.

* * *

"Línea...línea...línea...línea.." – Ginny murmuraba por lo bajo con un muy visible mal humor mientras iba contando las ..ehm..líneas (no quería repetir la palabra) del pavimento. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan aburrida. Ya había comido todo lo que su padre le había dado y no tenía dinero para comprar algo más. Había escrito, había intentado dibujar el paisaje con desastrosos resultados y una posterior promesa de no volver a intentarlo, había leído el final de la novela que tenía en el bolso... 

El dormir no se le hacía fácil con la maquina en movimiento, y faltaban unas horas para que oscureciera.

Algo mareada por contar (si! Líneas!).. se tiró en el asiento y cerró los ojos, recordando el rostro de Harry... el baile de sexto (su quinto) donde había terminado bailando con él..

"Este asiento está ocupado?" – una voz desconocida interrumpió sus recuerdos y la obligó a abrir los ojos.

"no.. adelante..siéntate" – respondió la pelirroja levantándose hasta volver a sentarse normalmente.

"Perdona que te moleste, pero ya no soportaba la charla de las chicas con quienes viajaba. No hacían otra cosa que discutir si el salmón será el color del verano y que tipo de sombras va con una pollera naranja..." – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ginny sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

"Soy Faye.. Faye Cornwell" – dijo la desconocida mientras sacaba un peine de su bolso de mano y comenzaba a pasárselo por el cabello. Era una joven de estatura media, cabello oscuro y ojos castaños.

"Ginny Weasley" – respondió a su vez.

"Es tu primer año? Que carrera has elegido?" – Faye dejó el peine y comenzó a hacerse trenzas.

"Estudiaré medicina y si.. es mi primer año" – Ginny miraba divertida a su interlocutora. Parecía simpática.

"Entonces estaremos juntas" – dijo Faye sonriendo – "me alegro.. no quería empezar sola en un lugar tan grande".

Ginny se quedó en silencio. Sola. La palabra tenía múltiples significado para ella, y le traía un sinnúmero de recuerdos. Era la primera vez que viajaba hacia algún lugar sin sus padres o hermanos. Hasta estaba dispuesta a aguantar a los gemelos probar sus nuevos artículos con ella...

"En que piensas?" – preguntó Faye mirándola curiosa. La mirada de Ginny se había oscurecido frente a sus ojos.

"En nada.."- negó sacudiendo la cabeza – solo me es extraño viajar sola, nada mas"

"Nunca has viajado sola?" – abrió los ojos sorprendida. Vaya! Si Ginny tenía la misma edad que ella estaba demasiado grande como para continuar viajando con sus padres.

"En realidad siempre estuve acompañada de mis hermanos" – respondió adivinando los pensamientos de la otra – "estuve pupila en un colegio durante siete...seis años, y como iban a la misma escuela siempre viajábamos juntos".

"Así que tienes hermanos.. cuantos son?" – quizás alguno estuviera bueno.. (nn)

"ÉRAMOS... siete..... quedamos cuatro" – Ginny acabo en tan solo un susurro.

"Que les sucedió?"

"No importa" – respondió poniéndose de pie bruscamente – "Tengo hambre, buscamos algo de comer?"

Faye no insistió. Se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la pelirroja por el pasillo.

* * *

Sacó un viejo ejemplar de El Profeta. El periódico había luchado por seguir existiendo a pesar de la destrucción de sus oficinas centrales. Draco recordó haber estado allí un par de veces con su padre, pero no había sentido el más mínimo interés en su momento y ahora podía recordar tan solo pequeños detalles. 

La hojeó distraído, deteniéndose tan solo para releer un par de artículos. Annelise, una de las dos chicas que los acompañaban, platicaba animadamente.

Sonrió al ver las expresiones embobadas de sus amigos quienes no estaban mirándola precisamente a los ojos.

Desde niño le habían enseñado a no mostrar debilidad alguna frente a las mujeres. No era sensato. En cuanto se percataban de ello tendían a intentar manipularlos cual títeres. No podía negar que la joven era atractiva: alta, de largos cabellos rubios y buenas formas, pero lo mejor era mostrarse indiferente y esperar a que ella viniera por él. Así tendría el control.

De cualquier manera el podía tener a cualquiera... después de todo era un Malfoy, "Draco Malfoy"

Pensó sonriendo arrogante.

* * *

Ginny y Faye continuaban con su charla. La pelirroja había tenido que inventar bastante para justificar sus actividades desde que nació hasta los 16 años y no se le hacía tarea fácil. Dormida como estaba, las mentiras se iban contradiciendo unas con otras. Afortunadamente, Faye era tan despistada que no se percataba. 

La puerta se abrió con gran estrépito y dos chicas aparecieron. Clásicas rubias, de ojos claros y carita perfecta irrumpieron en el compartimiento con actitud altanera. Ginny no se inmutó. Había lidiado toda su vida con cosas peores que dos chiquillas presuntuosas.

Levantó una ceja y las miró con expresión aburrida.

"si?"

"Niña... vete" – dijo una de las dos haciendo un pequeño gesto de salida con la mano. Ginny no se movió y bastó una sola mirada para que su amiga la imitara.

"... me estabas contando acerca de... – continuó dirigiéndose a Faye demostrando claramente que no pensaba hacerles caso.

"Acaso no me has oído?" – interrumpió la rubia airada poniendo los brazos en jarras.

"Perfectamente" – respondió haciendo votos por no echarse a reír – "pero no tengo ganas de levantarme".

Las dos intrusas abrieron la boca indignadas.

"Este es NUESTRO compartimiento" – dijo una de ellas comenzando a levantar la voz. Su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un lindo tono escarlata.

"no veo tu nombre en ningún lado..." – dijo sonriendo con superioridad y mirando hacia ambos lados.

"como te atreves?"

"Ya Annelise" – dijo la otra tirando del brazo de su amiga – "volvamos con los chicos.."

"Si Annelise" – Ginny amplió su sonrisa imitándola – "vuelvan con los chicos".

"Bien.." – accedió mirando a su amiga – "pero esto no se quedará así. Lo pasarás muy mal este año".

"Si..si.. ya vete". Ambas desaparecieron resoplando indignadas.

* * *

Bajó del tren cuando este todavía estaba andando. Llevaban tantas horas allí metidas que ansiaba llegar a la universidad. 

Seguida de Faye, fue hasta el último compartimiento a buscar sus valijas. Estas eran tan pesadas que volvió a lamentar vivir en el mundo muggle, si hubiera seguido en Howarts ya se hubieran encargado de su equipaje.

Caminaron juntas por el andén luego de dejar todo en el vehículo que llevaría todo hasta su nueva residencia. Charlaban tan concentradas que no vio a la persona que tenía adelante y chocó, evitando por muy poco caer al suelo.

"Ten mas cuidado asquerosa mugl...mujer! – gruñó una voz molesta que le resultó desesperadamente familiar. Draco Malfoy. Ahogando un gemido de frustración se preparó mentalmente para un intercambio de insultos. Por lo menos le serviría para descargar un poco la rabia que sentía contra aquel maldito ex mortífago. Se situó frente a él y lo miró con ojos desafiantes y puños apretados.

Un par de magníficos ojos grises se abrieron por la sorpresa al reconocerla.

"Vaya.. la pequeña Weasley – dijo Malfoy arrastrando levemente las palabras y sonriendo con arrogancia tan común en él.

"Malfoy" – saludó ella intentando que el desprecio que sentía hacia el rubio se plasmara en sus palabras.

"Ciertamente debo decir que me sorprende encontrarte en un lugar como este. Como ha hecho tu padre para pagar algo así?

"Puedes borrar esa sonrisa idiota de tu rostro.. de cualquier forma creo que de los dos, la mas sorprendida debo ser yo – replicó ella – como es que no estás en algún país lastimoso compartiendo el mismo destino que tu querido padre?

Draco no respondió, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron dándole una apariencia mas amenazadora de la que ya tenía.

"Mide tus palabras niña... no querrás meterte en problemas antes de comenzar" – dicho esto comenzó a alejarse seguido por un grupito de dos o tres personas que lo miraban como si fuera el mismo Adonis.

"Eso veremos" – le gritó ella antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse exactamente al lado contrario seguida por su amiga. Faye quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento la miró impresionada.

"Quien es???"- preguntó volteando a verlo mientras se alejaba rodeado por los demás.

"Un idiota" – respondió Ginny de mal humor. Solo le había faltado encontrarse a Malfoy para arruinar su año.

Faye optó por callar, pero tarde o temprano averiguaría quien era.

* * *

* * *

Bueeeeeno.. acá termina el tercer (en realidad cuarto si cuento el prólogo.. ) capítulo..

Vega de la Lira: mi primer rr!!!! nn ... gracias por tu opinión.. soy nuevita en esto de contestar reviews..jaja.. supongo q ya aprenderé..

Prue!: mil gracias x leerlo!!!! Justo ahora estaba terminando de leer el último cap q hay de El Maestro.. los fics que siguen (las precuelas tbn!) de Desconstructing Sevie me encantan... ahora veo a Snape d una manera muyyyy diferente..je.. espero q te haya gustado mi fic.

Sara Meliss: como va lokaaa!! gracias por el review!! se q no sos de dejar mucho (precisametne xq vos me lo dijiste ..jejej).. Aca hay mucho Draco y el primer encuentro entre ambosss.. todvavía tengo q mejorar un poquito los diálogos..no me convencen dle todo.. pero bueh..

Sin mas que decir..me retiro a estudair q el martes me toca parcial y estoy en el horrrrno..

Besooossssss


	5. Capítulo 4

Quinto cap.. esta vez me tardé un poquito mas en actualizar porque estuve con muchas cosas para solucionar antes.. y una crisis de inspiración..jej.. a los que leen este fic.. mil gracias!!! (q es el primero q escribí..je.. y le tengo especial cariño).. abajo respondo rr...

* * *

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

Todavía murmurando maldiciones, Ginny, seguida muy de cerca por Faye dejó su equipaje en la parte trasera de un taxi y subió junto a su amiga.

Esta guardaba silencio, aún impresionada por el rubio, y aun mas por el hecho de que Ginny lo conociera.

La pelirroja intentaba concentrarse en el paisaje, pero su encuentro con el Slytherin estaba demasiado presente en su mente como para dejarlo pasar. Era un maldito mortífago! que rayos hacía estudiando en una universidad muggle si toda su vida había proclamado en contra de cualquiera que no fuera hijo de magos?

Su ceño fruncido no amilanó a Faye, quien decidió que ya le había dejado tiempo para pensar.

- de donde lo conoces? - preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí misma por ser tan directa. Temió la respuesta de su nueva amiga a quien sin duda, aquel no le caía ni como para verlo de lejos.

- a quien?

- a aquel chico rubio... el que conocías ...

- ahhh te refieres al idiota.. - respondió Ginny imaginando cual sería el mejor hechizo para dejarlo sin dientes - íbamos a la misma escuela.

- es mayor que nosotras.. verdad?

- si... Se metía conmigo cuando podía. De hecho, él y mi hermano eran enemigos jurados.

- Eran?

- Ron murió hace algunos años - respondió con una mueca dolorosa. Aun no superaba la muerte de la mitad de su familia.

- lo siento...- comenzó a decir Faye, pero Ginny la interrumpió con un gesto.

- no es necesario... no te preocupes.

Faye guardó silencio. No había logrado mucha información. Pero algo era algo, por lo menos en ese momento.

* * *

- Wow! este lugar es enorme! - exclamó Faye entusiasmada mientras ambas miraban los grandes edificios con la boca abierta. 

- y que lo digas! - dijo Ginny asintiendo con los ojos muy abiertos. El lugar parecía incluso mas grande que Howarts.

Millones de estudiantes, regulares y nuevos ingresantes pululaban por todo el campus. Sintiéndose algo perdida, avanzó hasta el edificio principal buscando quien pudiera orientarla. No sabía como haría para encontrar su departamento, o el de Faye. Lamentablemente no le había tocado con ella, quien sabe que clase de loca compartiría su vivienda.

Intentando espantar cualquier sombrío pensamiento, y tras preguntar a varios estudiantes llegaron frente a quien suponían su tutora, o por lo menos quien las llevaría hasta sus nuevos "hogares".

Pasaron cerca de la zona de las fraternidades. La música se oía muy alta, confundiéndose con gritos y risas de muchos que estaban allí, bailando, bebiendo o nadando en una de las grandes piletas.

- vaya si que empiezan temprano con las fiestas este año - comentó la chica que las acompañaba, de nombre Anna. Esta avanzó un poco mas y torció a la derecha, caminando hacia uno de los edificios. Dejaron a Faye frente a la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio y Ginny siguió hasta el suyo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba su amiga.

Suspirando con nerviosismo, abrió la puerta y entró.

Una joven de largos cabellos de un tono muy claro la saludó. Se encontraba tirada en un sillón y tenía un libro en las manos que no parecía estar leyendo, al juzgar porque el libro estaba al revés. Un par de pies tras la cortina le aclaró las cosas.

Preguntando por su habitación, entró a dejar sus cosas y darle tiempo a la pareja para sacar al pobre chico de allí. Dejó las maletas sobre la cama y el bolso de mano en una silla.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, y tras dar muchas vueltas inspeccionando su nuevo hogar, Ginny se reunió con su nueva compañera. Aun no sabía que pensar de ella.

Un par de ojos oscuros la observaron mientras atravesaba la puerta. Milla Thompson era su nombre.

- Hola - saludó cuando la pelirroja salió. Se había divertido al ver su expresión cuando descubrió a Matt tras la cortina. El pobre chico no había tenido tiempo para buscarse algún lugar menos obvio. Todavía no comprendía por que se había escondido, pero tampoco le interesó. De cualquier manera pensaba dejarlo uno de estos días.

Ginny respondió su saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se sentó en un sillón frente a la rubia sin saber muy bien como entablar una conversación.

- Disculpa a Matt por esconderse de esa manera - comenzó Milla sonriendo traviesa.

- En un principio me sorprendió encontrarte con un libro al revés. Por un momento me asusté de mi nueva compañera. – Ella rió.

- Soy Milla Thompson.

- Virginia Weasley, Ginny para todo el mundo.

- Muy bien Ginny Weasley, bienvenida – se puso de pie – creo que te convendría desempacar. Esta noche

- saldremos y no tendrás tiempo de encontrar nada si no te organizas.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Este era bastante amplio, tenía dos camas, un escritorio, varios armarios grandes y dos sillas. Estaba guardando parte de su ropa en los cajones cuando otra chica irrumpió en la habitación.

- hola! – la saludó con entusiasmo la desconocida – tu debes ser Ginny, Milla ya me habló de ti.

- Exacto – respondió dejando un sweater sobre la cama.

- Mi nombre es Liza Suvari.

- Menos charla y mas trabajo!- gritó Milla sonriente asomando la cabeza – esta noche las quiero libre de cualquier compromiso!!!

Ambas sonrieron volviendo a sus respectivos bolsos.

* * *

Draco decidió salir. Había demasiada gente en la habitación y estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Por mas acostumbrado que estuviera a los muggles, a menudo lo impacientaban. 

Afuera no estaba mejor. Cientos de estudiantes corrían, gritaban y reían. Un par de chicas lo saludaron al pasar, lanzando risitas tontas cuando el respondió.

Eran todos iguales. Luchando por apariencias, buscando un lugar en la "elite"... queriendo ser alguien dentro de la universidad. Y todo para que? Para que hablaran de ellos? Para sentirse superiores? Hizo una mueca de disgusto. A veces se cansaba de pretender ser alguien que no era... un simple muggle.

* * *

- Giiiiin! – Faye azotó la puerta con fuerza. Estaba molesta. 

La pelirroja pasó por encima de Milla, saltó un par de cajas, bordeó algunos bolsos y llegó a la puerta.

-hola – saludó jadeando por la carrerita mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Su amiga avanzó con el ceño fruncido, tan rápido que no vio una de las enormes maletas de Liza y terminó en el piso mascullando maldiciones.

Al lograr ponerse de pie, aún seguía farfullando, aunque algo mas tranquila.

- que sucedió? – preguntó Ginny interrumpiendo sus protestas.

- Que sucedió? Que sucedió??? Me ha tocado compartir departamento con las idiotas del tren!! Eso pasó!!

Milla las observaba desde el sillón. Con la misma tranquila expresión que tenía cuando Ginny entró, se sentó.

- eso no tiene que ser necesariamente malo – dijo desde donde estaba.

- A que te refieres? - preguntó Faye ceñuda cruzándose de brazos. Lo viera por donde lo viera, iba a ser una tortura.

- Puedes enterarte de donde son las buenas fiestas, puedes molestarlas, puedes enterarte de todo..

.- ..puedo suicidarme... – terminó ella levantando los brazos.

- Espera Faye, Milla tiene un punto a favor... o varios en realidad. Si vuelven a meterse con nosotras serás una gran enemiga.. tendrán que irse con cuidado.

- ...y mientas me hacen la vida imposible y yo me vuelvo loca.

- Puedes pasarte por aca el tiempo que quieras – intervino Liza que se había unido al grupo.

- Además no puedes hacer nada, ya que los lugares jamás los cambian – dijo Ginny apoyando la mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

Milla se puso de pie de un salto.

- bien... esta noche vente con nosotras. Iremos por ahí.

Faye sonrió, asintiendo.

* * *

Un par de horas mas tarde, las cuatro chicas se dirigían al bar mas cercano. Según Milla, el objetivo principal de la salida era conocerse entre ellas. 

Habían pasado un par de horas arreglándose, con la ayuda de la rubia quien les aconsejaba por una cosa u otra. Faye se les había unido como lo había prometido.

Antes de salir del campus habían pasado por una de las fiestas de fraternidad para hacer acto de presencia. Ginny había tenido su segundo encuentro con Draco.. y aún seguía soltando maldiciones....

* * *

En el prox. .. que pasó en aquella fiesta, y su salida. 

**SaraMeliss**: buen..en este cap. hubo poquito Draco... pero era necesario..el próximo va ser entero Dr-Gin.. jejej..besoooooo

**AndyWm**: jajaj graciasssss.. me alegro q te guste... miembro de la orden siriusiana?? yeahh... uno de los mejoress.. (o el mejor directament..jaja) besoooooo


	6. Capítulo 5

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**CAPÍTULO 6: **

- Bien...primero iremos a la fiesta de la casa Delta Gamma a hacer acto de presencia. luego iremos a divertirnos al bar mas cercano que encontremos, de acuerdo?

Las demás asintieron. Salieron todas juntas del departamento, caminando hasta la fiesta. En el camino se unieron muchos jóvenes que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Ginny estaba algo nerviosa. Nunca le habían agradado demasiado las fiestas, no se sentía muy cómoda en ellas..sin embargo, la noche prometía, y se había propuesto poner todo su empeño para pasarla bien.

La música se escuchaba a varias cuadras de distancia. Risas, gritos y charla... muchos bailaban. Al llegar a la enorme casa, Ginny apretó los puños. Por alguna razón, recuerdos de Howarts venían a su mente en ese preciso momento.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejarlos y esbozó una sonrisa de entusiasmo que no le llegaba a los ojos pero que la hacía parecer entusiasmada. No por nada existe el refrán "se valiente y si no lo eres finge serlo ya que nadie se dará cuenta de la diferencia".

Avanzaron entre una multitud de adolescentes que bailaban frenéticamente una canción demasiado movida. En los rincones y escaleras, varias parejitas estaban ajenas a lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Milla sonrió y se puso a bailar casi al instante. Faye y Liza la siguieron aunque esta última estaba algo incómoda. Ginny sintió que no podía. Se veía torpe e inexperta.

- necesito tomar algo – murmuró antes de dirigirse a la mesa. Tal vez algo de aquello le daría los suficientes ánimos como para bailar sin sentir unos cuarenta pares de ojos observándola y criticándola (aunque todo estaba en su imaginación).

Se abrió paso, tirando varias patadas disimuladas cada vez que algún / alguna idiota le pisaba por error. Su mal humor iba en aumento. Sabía que no pertenecía a esos lugares.

Alguien le alargó un vaso. Lo olió discretamente y observó su contenido, desconfiando del trago por su color. Finalmente diciéndose que no le importaba nada se lo bebió de un saque. Dos segundos mas tarde, caminaba tambaleante hacia sus amigas.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Malfoy se encontraba rodeado por sus amigos y una infinidad de muchachitas insulsas que le tiraban indirectas muy directas y le hacían ojitos esperando que el las llevara a algún rincón no muy oscuro (así las demás se morirían de envidia), pero el prefería hacerse desear, y tan solo sonreía con arrogancia. Estaba algo aburrido de sus compañeras y amigas de los chicos. Por una vez en su vida deseó alguien con quien poder hablar, o por lo menos escucharle alguna frase un mínimo mas interesante que el color de uñas que llevaba ese día. Tampoco aspiraba liarse con un cerebrito. Muy consiente que las de ese estilo se derretirían si el se dignara a dirigirles una palabra, o que simplemente lo tacharían de idiota no dándole la menor oportunidad de conseguir algo.

Un destello pelirrojo lo despertó de su letargo. La Weasley! Bien..no era su mejor opción pero quería divertirse un rato.

Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la tambaleante chica que intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

- Vaya.. vaya.. la pequeña comadreja está ebria.. Que dirían tus hermanos si te vieran en semejante estado? – le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

- Probablemente me felicitarían Malfoy.. no me molestes – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

- De veras? ... y que crees que dirían si te vieran besándote conmigo?

- te pellizcarían a ver si despiertas de tu sueño – Ginny dijo imitando su tono de superioridad tan irritante – tendría que estar totalmente inconsciente por el alcohol para siquiera considerar acercarme a ti por voluntad propia.

Momento! Esto no estaba bien.. desde cuando la chiquilla se defendía? Teóricamente él tendría que estar divirtiéndose a su costa y no recibiendo mordaces comentarios.

- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley.. cuando reconocerás que te mueres por mí?

Ginny comenzaba a molestarse. Acaso la maldita serpiente no podía dejarla en paz. Ya estaba muy ocupada intentando concentrarse donde iba su pie para dar el siguiente paso.

- Malfoy..Malfoy..Malfoy. .. – repitió con evidente sarcasmo – cuando reconocerás que no puedes dejarme en paz ni un segundo porque te intereso como ninguna otra te ha interesado antes?

- Eso quisieras..

- Si..si.. lo que tu digas..ahora déjame en paz que debo encontrar a mis amigas.

Y aprovechó para desaparecer antes de que el rubio pudiera seguirla. Tras dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la pista se cruzó con Faye y Milla, quienes charlaban con un par de muchachos.

- Nos vamos? – dijo interrumpiendo la fascinante historia de uno de ellos de cómo se había escondido en un cajón a los 3 años.

- Si! – saltó Faye con tanto entusiasmo que los dos la miraron sospechosamente – es decir... ya debemos irnos..Vámonos Milla – y alejándose en busca de Liza agarró el brazo de su amiga y tiró de el.

Faye estaba visiblemente agradecida con Ginny por haberle sacado a aquellos dos de encima. Milla en cambio no estaba tan feliz. Quería usarlos para darle celos a un exnovio que al parecer había visto rondando por la casa.

Liza estaba hablando con una chica con la que había compartido algunas clases durante la secundaria y tras despedirse de ella, siguió a las demás.

Subieron al auto de Milla. Esta apenas había tomado un vaso de cerveza, pero aún así Liza insistía para conducir.

- no quiero morir esta noche! Todavía no he desaparecido en un rincón con un rubio buenísimo que vi hoy... – dijo muy seria provocando las risas de sus compañeras.

Milla se encogi de hombros y se dirigió al asiento del acompañante.

* * *

Media hora mas tarde encontraron un pequeño bar. Al abrir la puerta, la música estruendosa salió moviéndoles el pelo por la intensidad.

Milla sonrió y avanzó confiada. Eligieron una mesa y las cuatro se sentaron a mirar la carta de tragos. Ginny, inexperta en todo lo referente a alcohol, pero aun algo mareada, balbuceó cerveza de mantequilla, logrando que las otras la miraran divertidas, pensando que solo era un error de alguien demasiado ebrio (lo cual parecía a pesar de no estarlo).

Una mesera en patines con falda demasiado corta se acercó para tomarles la órden.

- Un margarita para mí – pidió Faye.

- Tequila

- Destornillador

- Cualquiera! – Ginny al no encontrar algo que llamara su atención se había rendido.

Todas rieron y finalmente Faye pidió por ella algo no muy fuerte.

Como era una salida para conocerse mejor, estuvieron hablando de sus respectivas vidas pasadas (Ginny inventó un par de historias que probablemente no recordaría al día siguiente), y jugaron mientras tomaban.

El aturdimiento de la pelirroja había ido en aumento al tomarse su segundo margarita. Se sentía con demasiada energía a pesar de no poder enfocar ni siquiera los rostros de sus amigas.

Se levantó de un golpe, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Milla la miró divertida y se puso de pie para seguirla. A los cinco minutos, las cuatro muchachas estaban bailando en la barra y riendo histéricamente.

* * *

Aun en la fiesta, un muy aburrido Draco Malfoy intentaba quitarse de encima a cuatro molestas jóvenes que insistían para que bailara con ellas.

Se había quedado con ganas de seguir metiéndose con la Weasley, no era cosa que ella saliera bien parada y él no. Decidió buscarla al día siguiente para un tercer encuentro.

* * *

Bueno.. a pesar del poco éxito q tuvo el fic U.u.. a mi me encanta.. y pienso seguirlo hasta el final..no se que opinan uds.. de cualquier manera lo hago por el placer de escribir mas que por los rr..aunque no puedo decir que no los adoro cuando llegan...

Respondo:

Sarah Meliss: jajj y bueeeeen.. aca no hay mucho Draco tampoco.. aunque algo mas que en el anterior.. el que viene va a aparecer en toda su gloria..jaj.. y alguien mas tbn (no Ginny).. el de Inu lo actualicé hoy.. jej..espero q te gusten ambos..

Andy Wm: jaj..ningún problema..yo tbn ando medio corta de tiempo así q pienso subirlo rapidito.. espero q te guste el cap.. ! besoooo

Just Me: jajaj si..a mi tbn me hubiera gustado verla..aunque por otro lado.. está en mi cabeza la escenita entera tal como me la imaginé mientras la escribía.. gracias x el rr!

Flopy: No hay problema..aunque te agradezco q me dejes tu opinión.... espero que el cap te guste.. sayonara!!


	7. Capítulo 6

Bueno.. tengo q escribir todo de nuevo..snif.. xq se me cortó la conexión justo cuando lo estaba subiendo.....ahhhhhhhh q rabia.. en fin.. aca está el 7mo cap.... abajo respondo los rr

* * *

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**CAPÍTULO 7: **

Ginny emitió un gemido al sentir ruidos en su habitación. El dolor de cabeza que en un principio había sido tan solo molestia, fue aumentando mientras despertaba del todo. Sintió el estómago revuelto y ganas de devolver, pero pudo contener sus náuseas.

Dolorosamente se volteó para impedir que la luz le diera en los ojos. Eran como cuchillas.

Masculló maldiciones al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse pero un repentino mareo le hizo cambiar de idea.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando recuperar el equilibrio, pero fue en vano. Respiró profundo y volvió a recostarse cubriéndose con la frazada hasta tapar la cabeza.

- que demonios... - murmuró. Que había pasado? lo último que recordaba era haber intercambiado comentarios sarcásticos con Malfoy.. genial.. su último recuerdo era de aquel cretino.

- Buenos días Ginny - la voz rasposa de Liza le taladró las sienes.

- Awwww - fue su única respuesta.

- Que tal la resaca?

- Awwwwwwww! - gimió mas fuerte. Resaca. Malditas bebidas muggles. Esto jamás le había pasado con la cerveza de mantequilla.

* * *

Un par de horas mas tardes se encontraba bañada, vestida y de muy mal humor. La caeza seguía dándole vueltas y las burlas de Milla sobre su estado de la noche anterior no colaboraban.

Faye no había aparecido por el departamento. Seguramente seguía arrastrándose por el piso como las demás. Sintió lástima por ella, sus compañeritas no la dejarían descansar en paz. Decidió visitarla y ofrecerle asilo provisorio con ellas.

Se observó en el espejo. Pantalón blanco, remera rosa claro, cara de viciosa y ojeras. Era la viva imágen de la decadencia.

El primer contacto con la luz matutina.. mejor dicho de media tarde la golpeó con fuerza. Podría ponerse anteojos oscuros pero de que valdría? parecería una idiota frente a cualquiera que la cruzara.

Recorrió uno de los senderos en dirección al departamento de su amiga. Tan ciega y sorda se sentía a todo que al doblar la esquina a dos metros de su destino chocó de la forma mas tonta con alguien que venía del otro lado.

- lo siento – balbuceó haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y sintiéndose una completa idiota.

- Ginny?? - aquella voz le sonaba conocida. Levantó la vista aunque en un principio solo alcanzó a vislumbrar una figura, ya que al mirar para arriba el sol la había deslumbrado.

- Mmmpf – gruño su respuesta mientras tenía una mano en un obvio pedido de ayuda. A estas alturas ya nada le importaba.

- Que haces aquí? – preguntó el desconocido (de voz conocida). Ella no contestó. Tomándolo del brazo lo arrastró hasta un rincón donde había sombra. Entornó los ojos para enfocar la vista y un sujeto algo regordete y de rostro amigable apareció ante ella.

- NEVILLE! – su grito de reconocimiento logró que varias cabezas voltearan a verlo.

- Me alegra ver que me reconoces – dijo con aquella sonrisa tan característica en él – que haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

- Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte – respondió ella correspondiendo la sonrisa – me inscribí aquí.

- Que carrera piensas seguir?

- Bueeeeno.... vine con toda la idea de estudiar medicina, pero ayer me he cambiado a periodismo. Últimamente me inclino por la escritura. Tu?

- Yo estoy estudiando botánica, aunque no es ni de cerca tan interesante como lo que estudiábamos con la profesora Sprout.

- Lamento decírtelo querido amigo, pero las plantas muggles no tienen la misma gracia que las mágicas - dándose aires de entendida sin lograr el efecto deseado.

- Bueno Gin, debo irme o llegaré tarde. Nos veremos un día de estos! - se acercó a ella y murmuró - me alegro que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes. Te extrañé.

Ella no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir.

- Adios!

Tardó unos minutos en recordar que hacía parada en ese lugar antes de que chocar con Neville. Faye! Cierto..cierto... iría a buscarla.

Salió del rincón oscuro donde había estado hablando y maldijo a todos sus ancestros cuando los rayos de sol le dieron en las sienes provocando que la cabeza le doliera terriblemente de nuevo.

- Es ese el lenguaje de una dama? – preguntó Malfoy muy cerca de donde estaba.

- Pregúntale a una dama si quieres saber la respuesta – respondió ella de mal humor sin detenerse. No era el mejor día para hablar con aquel idiota.

- Que te sucede Weasley? Poca resistencia a la bebida? Tienes un aspecto espantoso..pareces un estropajo.

- No me molestes... hoy no estoy de humor para aguantarte...

Intentó alejarse pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil. Una de sus manos inusualmente frías para un día tan cálido la tomó de un brazo con fuerza.

- Yo decido cuando terminamos de hablar – murmuró en su oído procurando mostrarse lo mas amenazador que pudiera.

Pero Ginny no era de amedrentarse y Malfoy en lugar de asustarla provocaba su cólera hasta el punto mas alto. Soltó su brazo bruscamente procurando contener las ganas de chillarle hasta que los pulmones le dolieran y lo observó unos instantes.

Draco no vio venir la mano. Un golpe de la pelirroja que casi lo arroja al piso.

- dije – no – me – molestes

Y dicho esto retomó su camino. Malfoy no hizo intento alguno de seguirla. Con la mano en la mejilla sonrió. La cacería iba a resultar interesante después de todo.

* * *

Volvió a su departamento. No lo compartía con nadie simplemente porque no sentía deseos de hacerlo. A pesar de su nueva tolerancia hacia los muggles, no estaba dispuesto a compartir con ellos mas de lo necesario. El ulular de su pequeña lechuza llamó su atención. Apollo le traía el último ejemplar de El Profeta.

Lo leyó por encima buscando algo que pudiera interesarle. Nada. Desde que Skeeter se había ido las notas no tenían la misma chispa de antes.

Rita Skeeter había perdido gran parte de su fama además de su empleo. El director del Profeta la había interrogado por su año y medio de ausencia, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una vaga excusa sobre haber sido secuestrada por un grupo de snorlaks de cuerno arugado y algo sobre una abuelita enferma.

Tampoco pudo dar explicaciones de porque había aceptado publicar en un diario de tan poca seriedad como El Quisquilloso, una noticia tan importante como la de Harry ("olvidando" para variar, el hecho de que habían sido ellos mismos quienes habían acusado durante meses de psicópata al "niño que vivi").

El hombre la acusó de traición y la despidió, luego de partir en dos su tan valiosa pluma a vuelapluma.

Rita tenía su orgullo, y a pesar de que el padre de Luna le había ofrecido un empleo permanente ya que encajaba perfectamente en el tipo de periodistas que buscaba, se había negado rotundamente.

Había intentado fundar su propia revista, llamada "Porque odio a Hermione Granger" con artículos como "esa chica insoportable", "el cabello de Granger... un misterio", "porque el niño que vivió jamás se fijaría en ella", pero no tuvo el éxito que esperaba y se vio obligada a cerrar. No había durado ni siquiera un mes.

* * *

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Primer día de clases y ya estaba llegando tarde.... Milla había apagado el despertador arrojándolo contra el piso en un acto reflejo. Consecuencia? se habían quedado sin desayuno.

Salieron corriendo del departamento, cerrando con llave con rapidez, un zapato en la mano y una tostada medio quemada en la boca. Intentando calzarse mientras salían disparadas para sus respectivas clases iba mascullando maldiciones a todos los despertadores del mundo procurando que la tostada no se le cayera de la boca en uno de sus gritos. No comería nada mas hasta el mediodía.

- 104...105...106...110 aquí esta!

Ginny tras recorrerse prácticamente toda la universidad, había dado por fin con su clase. Pero las puertas se hallaban cerradas. El alma se le fue a los pies.

Se arregló un poco, terminó de comer y haciendo acopio de un valor que no creía sentir en esos momentos empujó las puertas para entrar.

La profesora se interrumpió para observar su entrada con disgusto. Todos estaban silenciosos dirigiéndoles miradas acusadoras.

- Trágame tierra - pensó mientras buscaba un asiento vacío. Se dirigió hacia él, y cuando se sentó, estuvo a punto de irse al piso con silla y todo. Estaba rota!

- Bien... como iba diciendo, los exámenes tendrán lugar el próximo....

Ginny abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño cuaderno para anotar las fechas de los parciales. Después preguntaría que mas habían dicho mientras ella no estaba. Dirigió una mirada a la clase. Cerca de 200 alumnos estaban reunidos allí, todos de mirada seria y responsable propia del alumno que recién comienza y se propone estudiar todos los días y demás, ideas y resoluciones que la semana habrá olvidado.

- Bien.. queda un último punto por agregar. Como alumnos de primer año, cada uno tendrá un tutor designado con quien tendrá que reunirse de una a dos veces por semana, dependiendo el tiempo de ambos implicados. Con él discutirán obligaciones, dificultades con sus asignaturas y cualquier otro punto sobre e que sientas la necesidad de hablar. Dichos tutores serán asignados al azar y no habrá posibilidades de cambio.

Al finalizar la clase, colocaré en la cartelera del pasillo la lista con sus nombres y el de sus respectivos consejeros. Bien.. comencemos.. abran el libro en....

Ginny no le dio mayor importancia al asunto de los tutores. Pensó algo molesta que iba a tener que aguantar largas sesiones con un perfecto desconocido y mucha gracia no le hacía, pero no era un problema mayor. Al terminar la hora, salió junto a los demás para ver las listas, aunque sin tanta prisa como sus compañeros.. de cualquier forma, que mas daba quien era? no conocía a nadie mas que a sus tres amigas y los pocos magos que venían de Howarts.

Varias chicas soltaban risitas tontas al leer los nombres de algunos de los designados tutores. Ahogando un resoplido de exasperación se metió entre la muchedumbre para leer su nombre.

Simpson, Maureen - TUTOR: Johhansen, Michael

Walker, Laura - TUTOR: Mc Kennit, Jenna

Weasley, Virginia - TUTOR: Malfoy, Draco.

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeee????!?!!?!!?!!?!?!!? - el chillido de sorpresa sobresaltó a todos los que se hallaban por ahí cerca.

- Gin.. que sucede?! - preguntó Faye corriendo hacia ella.

- Mi...peor ..pesadilla.. - respondió entrecortadamente mientras se abría paso a empujones. Continuó balbuceando insultos a la misma humanidad por todo el pasillo.

- Encantada por el resultado Weasley? - preguntó la fría voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas. Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica pero no detuvo su paso.

- No precisamente.

- Deberías...

- Si, debería..debería pegarme un tiro ahora que tengo tiempo - respondió sin ánimos de pelear.

- Me ahorrarías el trabajo.. aunque por otro lado, te perderías ser mi tutoriada querida - agregó avanzando hasta ponerse a su lado. Faye contenía una sonrisa ante el intercambio de ironías.

- Es un riesgo que tendré que correr.. ahora Malfoy..si me disculpas...

- No - interrumpió él

- No? No que?

No te disculpo

Quieres otro golpe? – murmuró cerca de su oído. El aliento de la joven lo inquietó, pero adoptó su mejor expresión Slytherin para disimularlo.

Me encantaría.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación.

- Eres imposible

* * *

Bueeno... como verán procuro hacer mas largos los capítulos..je...no quedé del todo satisfecha con el cap. pero bueh.. en fin..quería saber su opinión..

Respondo rr:

**SaraMeliss**: Lokaaaa! como va??? todo bien.. gracias x dejar rr.. jej..ahora.. cuando pensas hacerme el fic q te pido???????? (ya me imagino tu respuesta x msn..jeje)

**Gin W. Black**: alooo.. jaj gracias por el rr!!!!! me alegro mucho que te guste! besossss

**Yoko**: Como va???? nahh..no me molesto ni me lo tomo a mal..de hecho tomé en cuenta lo que me dijiste para el fic.. gracias por tu opinión.. pero debo explicarte algo.. el fic no solo se trata de la historia entre Ginny y Draco, sino también de como fueron arrancados violentamente d su mundo, y obligados a vivir en otro donde se sienten como extraños... al tener un pasado tan doloroso y sin poder superarlo..muchos de ellos viven de sus recuerdos.. y a Ginny le va a costar mucho superar eso (ni te digo de Hermione que aparecerá en el prox cap.).. en cuanto a los encuentros entre Ginny y Draco, de ahora en mas van a ir aumentando, pasa q en un principio, no compartiendo las mismas clases y siendo una universidad tan grande es dificil q se encuentren seguido... pero si..van a empezar a verse mucho mas.. gracias x leerme..y me alegro muchísimo que te guste...besosssss

**piLy**: jej buen..generalmente actualizo bastante rápido.. esta vez me tardé un poquito mas por complicaciones con mi conexión.. q se me corta a cada rato.. y a veces x días enteros.. ahhhh me tiene harrrrta.. je..en fin.. gracias por el rr!!!!!!!

**Tisha Riddle**: nenaaaaaaa.. (ante todo debo decirte que me encanta tu nombre... conozco una Tisha y siempre me fascinó como se llamaba).. gracias por leerme!! y me encanta q les guste el fic.. sus rr me alegraron la mañana...jiji.. en fin.. dije antes (q se me borró snif..asi q lo vuelvo a escribir).. estos fics los hago porque adoro escribir con toda mi alma, no por busca de rr.. aunque no dejo de admitir que me encanta recibirlos (asi q sigan así..jejej).. así que mil gracias x tu apoyo!! besossssssssss


	8. Capítulo 7

Aca van los encuentros Draco-Ginn q me pidieron... respondo rr abajo!

* * *

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Hermione **

Draco estaba aburrido. Queriendo escapar de su novia y su insípido parloteo por unas horas, entró en el edificio principal buscando donde esconderse para perderla de vista. El baño de hombres? no, sería el primer lugar donde ella iría y conociéndola no vacilaría en entrar; las aulas? tampoco, era capaz de revisarlas una a una. Deseó tener una torre de astronomía como en Howarts, aunque de haber sido así probablemente se arrojaría al vacío simplemente por matar el aburrimiento.

Caminó por los pasillos. No se veía a nadie, todos los estudiantes estaban en fiestas varias y reuniones sociales. Un pequeño cartel, medio borroso por la cantidad de mensajitos en aerosol que tenía encima le llamó la atención: Biblioteca. Perfecto! jamás se le ocurriría buscarlo allí, de sobra sabía que estaba mal visto por la "elite" universitaria.

La Biblioteca estaba tan vacía como lo había esperado. Sin saber muy bien como pasar el tiempo comenzó a recorrer los estantes, buscando algún libro que no hubiera leído antes.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó cuando estaba a punto de tomar "El llanto de las mariposas". Retirando su mano, avergonzado de que alguien pudiera verlo leyendo libro tan inapropiado para un hombre buscó el origen de aquel sonido. Finalmente la encontró. Weasley. Rodeada de libros, escribía febrilmente en un cuaderno, consultando cada tanto un enorme volumen que tenía abierto frente a sí.

Draco sonrió. no necesitaba libros, había encontrado con que entretenerse.

- Weasley - saludó acercándose al escritorio y esbozando su característica sonrisa de superioridad "marca Malfoy". Ella no le contestó... de hecho ni siquiera levantó la vista, aunque apretó la lapicera con mas fuera al reconocer la voz de quien le había interrumpido.

Draco no se inmutó ante su silencio. Tomó uno de los libros que estaban desparramados sobre la mesa y fingió hojearlo.

- Veo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con el trío maravilla - comentó fingiendo desinterés - o acaso quieres tomar el papel que Granger dejó hace mucho tiempo?

Ginny no dijo nada. Clavó sus ojos en él demostrando una clara exasperación. Malfoy se sintió algo incómodo y de hecho, bastante infantil, pero no quiso dar su brazo a torcer. Acentuando la arrogancia de su expresión lo intentó de nuevo.

- Que ha sido de la sangre sucia?? no volví a oir hablar de ella?

Ginny suspiró. Malfoy no la dejaría seguir.

- no te metas con Hermione - siseó molesta - no eres digno ni de mencionar su existencia. Por cierto, necesitas algo? estoy ocupada y con poco tiempo para perder en tonterías como el escucharte.

- Me desilusionas Weasley.. Vengo aquí con toda la intención de mantener una charla amena y ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien.

Ginny se puso de pie. Cerró sus libros y cuadernos y comenzó a ordenar el escritorio.

- Pues cuanto lo siento - respondió con voz monótona. La próxima vez avísame antes y me disfrazaré a ver si así te entretienes. Colgándose la mochila al hombro comenzó a alejarse.

- No finjas que no te intereso, niña - gritó Malfoy - sabes que te mueres por mí..

Ella se paró en seco y giró la cabeza.

si, lo admito - Draco la miró sorprendido - beso el suelo que tu pisas, me vuelves loca y escribo tu nombre en el espejo de cada baño al que entro..etc. etc. contento? ahora déjame en paz que tuve suficiente de tí por el día entero.

Y dicho esto salió apresurada, evitando que él pudiera responderle.

* * *

Algo estaba ahogándola. Se sentía atrapada, envuelta en una red imaginaria de la cual no podía escapar. Era una simple marioneta, conducida por lazos invisibles.

No sabía si gritar, correr o golpear algo. Ignoraba que era podría ayudarla a liberar aquella presión que se albergaba en la boca del estómago.

Un grito se escondía en lo mas profundo de si misma. El grito silencioso que purgaba por salir y decirle al mundo que estaba harta.

Abrumada, se levantó de la sala común y salió a los jardines. Era un típico día de verano. La mayoría de los estudiantes había salido a tomar aire y se encontraban tumbados en la hierba, de cara al sol. Muchos de ellos reían.

Se sintió apartada, diferente. Caminó a paso rápido buscando un lugar donde nadie podría molestarla.

Finalmente halló unos arbustos altos y se escondió tras ellos. Fijó su vista en las aguas refulgentes del pequeño lago. Tan parecido a Howarts, tan familiar que dolía...

Sintió un ligero peso sobre su cabeza y escuchó un débil ulular. Pigwidgeon. Levantó la mano para acariciar suavemente a la pequeña lechuza. Esta se subió a su mano, y Hermione pudo bajarla a la altura de sus ojos.

La contempló largamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por las suaves plumas del ave. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, empañados por los recuerdos que aquella le traía. Ron, Harry... Howarts, la Orden... Voldemort.

Pig había sido un regalo de Sirius a Ron. Como los extrañaba!... en aquellos días jamás hubiera siquiera pensado que en un futuro no muy lejano aquellos a quienes tanto amaba no volvería a verlos jamás.

Comprendió como se sintió Harry con la pérdida de su padrino, aquel fin de año donde el principio de la guerra había comenzado. Habían sido incapaces de ver lo profundamente lastimado que había quedado su amigo. Si bien sabían cuanto amaba Harry a Sirius, no habían podido ver cuanto dependía este de su segundo padre.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Los recuerdos de casi siete años de continua convivencia pasaron uno tras otro, como si estuvieran reproducidos en una película.

Pero tras aquellos recuerdos, felices o trágicos, se hallaba algo mas; una maraña de sentimientos que se entremezclaban haciendo difícil el ponerles un nombre a cada uno de ellos.

Tantas víctimas, tantas pérdidas. Hermione nunca volvió a sentirse feliz. Sus padres, preocupados por ella, le habían prohibido volver al mundo mágico, intentando inútilmente, proteger a su hija. Pero había sido tarde. Y lo unico que habían logrado era impedirle el acceso a las pequeñas cosas que podrían haberle ayudado a mejorar.

Encerrada entre muggles, la joven se convirtió en una sombra de aquella que había sido. Sus padres habían visto con desesperación como su hija se deslizaba por la vida como un espectro. Con la esperanza de resucitar aquellas ambiciones perdidas hace tiempo, habían convenido en mandarla a una de las mas prestigiosas universidades: Yale.

Hermione no protestó. Indiferente a todo, no le preocupaba donde estar. Que sentido tenía todo si no podía compartirlo con Harry y Ron?

Los veía caer. Una y otra vez. Todas las noches, las imágenes de la última batalla no la dejaban descansar mas que unas cuantas horas, hasta que se despertaba, con el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho y lágrimas cayendo sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas.

Hasta Pig había dejado de ser el mismo tras la muerte de su amo. Ahora pertenecía a Ginny, de la cual no tenía noticias hacía ya dos o tres años. Ambas habían intentado verse muchas veces, pero aquel dolor se interponía, impidiendo sentirse cómodas en presencia de la otra.

Comenzaron a caer gotas. Pigwidgeon ululó y Hermione lo cubrió con su abrigo. Se puso de pie lentamente y emprendió el camino de regreso a su dormitorio. A su lado, muchos corrían intentando resguardarse de la lluvia, pero ella no se inmutó y continuó sin apresurarse.

* * *

Ginny observaba por la ventana de su dormitorio, preguntándose donde rayos estaba su lechuza. Había terminado su carta a Bill unas horas antes, pero Pig no se encontraba cerca para llevarla.

Aun utilizaba ese medio para enviar y recibir el correo. Sentía la necesidad de conservar, por lo menos algunas costumbres de su mundo, para no perder todo contacto con él.

A pesar de estar completamente adaptada al mundo muggle, a menudo se sentía un ratón en medio de gatos. Se preguntó si a todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica les sucedería lo mismo. Quizás debería hablar con sus hermanos un día de estos.

La puerta se abrió y Milla entró por ella hasta dejarse caer sin ninguna gracia en la cama de su amiga.

- estoy aburrida – dijo apartando el pelo de su rostro – quieres salir a dar un paseo?

Ginny se volvió hacia la ventana. En realidad prefería quedarse recordando, pero sabía que jamás levantaría su ánimo de esa forma.

- de acuerdo – accedió de mala gana.

Milla bajó a esperarla mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Cinco minutos mas tarde se unió a su amiga y ambas salieron en dirección a la ciudad.

- que quieres hacer? – le preguntó Ginny.

- No tengo idea – respondió la rubia – casi lamento que no nos hallan dejado tarea.

- Que dices?

- Dije casi!.. no estoy tan loca... pero el aburrimiento me puede.

- Bien..salgamos a caminar un rato. Aunque recuerda que tengo que estar aquí en un par de horas.. tengo tutoría – dijo como quien dice "tengo que dejar que un elefante baile sobre mis hombros mientras me patean los tobillos un par de enanitos azules".

* * *

Hermione había regresado a su habitación. Estaba completamente empapada, y algunos mechones de cabello se le pegaban a la cara. Pig, cubierto con el abrigo que todavía tenía las plumas secas y ululaba suavemente.

Lo dejó en el perchero ya que no podría salir a la universidad donde estaba Ginny hasta que la tormenta no arreciara.

Abrió su cuaderno. Estaba lleno de cartas y poemas, todas sobre Ron, la guerra o los caídos. Era su único alivio.

* * *

- Aun no entiendo que clase de cerdo mononeuronal puede ser el responsable de que mi tutor sea Draco Malfoy... quien me manda a mi a anotarme jussssto en la misma universidad? no..mejor dicho.. quien lo manda a él a existir???????

Ginny iba murmurando quejas y maldiciones mientras se dirigía a la sala donde sería la primera reunión tutor-alumna. Absolutamente furiosa contra los seres superiores que al parecer estaban en su contra, iba caminando lo mas lentamente que podía. Llevaba en su mochila su varita.

"por si cualquier cosa" - se había dicho mientras la guardaba en su mochila. Todavía le resultaba increíble que Faye haya dicho que estaba celosa porque a ella le había tocado una mujer.

_Flashback _

- Estas loca????? - gritó Faye apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y mirando a su amiga como si de veras hubiera contraído alguna enfermedad mental.

- Estas loca tu por preguntarme si estoy loca?? - remató Ginny aún con el ceño fruncido. Estaba preparándose para asistir a su primera tutoría con Malfoy y no le hacía ni cinco de gracia. Había hablado con toda persona que se le ocurrió para tratar de cambiarlo, había ido con la enfermera para fingir que se sentía mal y poder saltearse la reunión (pero era tan mala actriz que el resultado fue que le dieran algo para beber absolutamente desagradable y le dijeran que no tenía nada que justificara faltar a ningun lado).

- Ginny.. ese hombre está buenísimo! - declaró Liza tomando asiento junto a su amiga - podrá ser un cretino, pero es un cretino muy buen mozo...

- No me interesa que tan bueno esté Malfoy - respondió ella con firmeza mientras revisaba furtivamente un pequeño librito de magia que tenía a escondidas buscando el mejor hechizo para desmayarlo si él intentaba cualquier cosa o le decía algo fuera de lugar - es un idiota y no me interesa tener ningún tipo de relación con un idiota.

- Bien..en ese caso..si no te interesa para nada, no te importará que me acerque a él, no es cierto? - preguntó Faye sonriendo maliciosamente.

- QUE!? tu acercarte a Malfoy??????? te vas a contagiar?!?!

- de que podría contagiarme? - preguntó ella poniéndo los ojos en blanco ante la tozudez de su amiga.

- estupidez, idiotez, sarcasmo, perversión, depravación, inmoralidad, ... y puedo seguir hasta completar una lista muy muy larga! - respondió enumerando con los dedos.

- Ginny.. eso es decisión de Faye - interrumpió Milla intentando frenar la discusión - al parecer Ginny estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello a un Draco imaginario en venganza por las palabras de su amiga.

- no si yo puedo evitarlo - murmuró ella mientras se daba por vencida con el libro y decidiendo que cualquier cosa improvisaría un hechizo cualquiera. .

_Fin del Flashback._

* * *

El pasillo estaba semi oscuro y el silencio era ensordecedor. Ni siquiera una mosca andaba por allí a esas horas. Por lo general, después de clases todos abandonaban el edificio corriendo para no volver hasta el día siguiente. Pero Malfoy, por alguna razón, le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que aquella era la única hora posible en la cual el podía y que era obligación de ella asistir si no quería verse en problemas. Aun pensando que maldición era mas dolorosa por la obvia amenaza de la nota, avanzó apretando la correa de la mochila todavía mas fuerte, como si pudiera reemplazarla con el cuello de su enemigo.

Llegó frente al salón en el cual él la había citado y tocó con suavidad. Nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

- Bien...me sentaré adentro a esperarlo cinco minutos y después me ire a quejar directamente con el rector diciendo que mi tutor es un vago irresponsable que me deja abandonada. Así me libraré de él.

- Llegas tarde! - la voz de Malfoy la sobresaltó.

- Solo por cinco minutos – respondió molesta – no irás armar un escándalo por ello, o si?

-El no respondió. Ginny avanzó hasta sentarse en uno de los numerosos banquitos y lo miró desafiante.

- bien – comenzó este

- bien – respondió ella..

- me imagino que alguien como tu tiene innumerables problemas.. así que empieza.. no tengo todo el día para escuchar a una chiquilla inadaptada.

A punto de clavarle un lápiz en los ojos suspiró contando hasta diez.

"no debo permitir que me altere, no debo permitir que me altere..no debo permitir que.."

- Weasley.. – Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Que

- Empieza..

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo Malfoy.. no pienso contarte de mi vida y dudo que a ti te interese.. así que.. para que molestarnos? Ambos diremos que nos hemos reunidos, tu me has ayudado.. y asunto terminado!.. puedo irme?

Lo dudo... hay gente vigilando las entradas y salidas.. además.. yo soy muy responsable – dijo con un deje de burla.

Ella suspiró fastidiada. Comenzaba a ponerse de muy mal humor.

- bien, me rindo... de que quieres hablar?

- No quieres hablar de tus cosas y no tienes tareas pendientes... porque no me cuentas algo mas entonces?

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de franco fastidio.

- como que?

- sobre tus amigas por ejemplo.. - respondió él – Cornwell no está nada mal...Thompson..tampoco...

Si Draco quería molestarla, había dado en el blanco. Se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con Malfoy.

- escúchame, patético intento frustrado de sex-symbol...manten tus manos y tu persona lejos de mis amigas, o la gente comenzará a preguntarte porque tienes la razón de llamarte hombre entre los ojos.

- vaya, la gatita tiene garras....

- si - interrumpió ella - y puede arañarte muy fuerte.. así que ten cuidado.

- Celosa Weasley? – preguntó satisfecho de la reacción de la pelirroja.

- De ti? Te das demasiada importancia Malfoy... jamás lograrás nada conmigo.

Él la empujó contra la pared impidiéndole la escapatoria.... deteniendo sus brazos con los suyos...

- Suéltame...- comenzó a forcejear pero Draco la tenía fuertemente agarrada. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que él pudiera oírlo. Sus miradas chocaron por un instante.... un segundo mas tarde, estaban besándose con furia.

* * *

jejej decidí cortarlo ahí.. aunque dentro de poquito subo el prox. cap... ando medio apurada..así que respondo rápido.. besosssss

SaraMeliss: jajaaj aca tenes algo finalmente.. después de tantos pedidos ;) espero te haya gustado!!

Andy-Wm: jaj ningún problema... me alegró muchísimo que te guste el fic..... ahora empiezo a hacer los caps mas largos!


	9. Capítulo 8

Me tardé.. lo se.. pero tengo excusas (el exámen final.. me operaron la semana pasada.. de hecho sigo con los puntos.. esta pag. que se rompió dos o tres veces... en fin.. ) aca esta el cap.. espero les guste!**REVIEWS!**

* * *

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**CAPÍTULO 8: **

_- Celosa Weasley? – preguntó satisfecho de la reacción de la pelirroja._

_- De ti? Te das demasiada importancia Malfoy... jamás lograrás nada conmigo._

_Él la empujó contra la pared impidiéndole la escapatoria.... deteniendo sus brazos con los suyos..._

_- Suéltame...- comenzó a forcejear pero Draco la tenía fuertemente agarrada. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que él pudiera oírlo. Sus miradas chocaron por un instante.... un segundo mas tarde, estaban besándose con furia._

- Basta! - gritó ella segundos mas tarde rompiendo el contacto. El sonrió burlonamente por unos segundos. Sus labios volvieron a descender, buscando los de Ginny. Ella volvió a rendirse, pero la cordura la hizo reaccionar casi al instante.

Apartó su rostro de manera brusca e intentó separarse de él, pero el cuerpo de Draco le impidió cualquier escapatoria.

- Déjame ir, Malfoy! - gritó implorando a los cielos que alguien oyera su protesta y viniera a rescatarla. Pero el edificio estaba completamente vacío, y no era frecuente que algún estudiante vagara por allí a esas horas... él se había asegurado de ello.

- No puedes evitar que esto suceda, Weasley... ríndete y disfruta...

"Que esto suceda?" Frunció el ceño confundida. Que pretendía hacerle?

- No hay nada que disfrutar ... déjame ir..

Él rió y volvió a besarla con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su regocijo aumentó al sentir como intentaba debatirse... era su prisionera.

- Sabes que lo deseas... que me deseas... - murmuró soltando su boca para bajar sus labios hasta el cuello de la pelirroja sujetando sus muñecas contra la pared.

- No! basta... - respondió ella inútilmente.

Su alarma crecía... Malfoy parecía no tener intenciones de soltarla.. y dadas las diferencias en cuestiones de fuerza sabía que llevaba todas las de perder. Aprovechando que había soltado una de sus muñecas para acariciar su cintura, bajó su mano, intentando alcanzar el bolsillo donde tenía escondida su varita, mientras pensaba mil y una maldiciones contra el slytherin. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir la excitación del joven a través de las capas de ropa.

- ya falta poco... - pensó rozando la varita con los dedos - un poco mas.... - procuró contener su furia al notar las manos intrusas pasar por su cuerpo.

- EXPELLIARMUS! - gritó con rabia lamentando de todo corazón no tener idea como realizar un crucio... o mejor aun.. un Avada Kedavra. Malfoy salió despedido con la sorpresa y la indignación pintadas en el rostro.

- Que haces Weasley? – gritó frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Ginny volvió a apuntarlo con la varita, amenazándolo con la mirada..

- No te atrevas a moverte Malfoy.. o te dejo los ojos donde no puedan ver la luz del sol.... que rayos te pasa??

El la miró con cautela, sin atreverse a esbozar siquiera una de sus particulares sonrisas. En aquel momento, Weasley estaba furiosa y era peligrosa con la varita como arma. No respondió. Su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado mientras la observaba. Que le había sucedido?

Ginny no esperó respuesta. A pesar de que llevaba las de ganar, había aprendido desde muy chica a no confiarse, y sabía que él era un enemigo peligroso. Salió del aula procurando y caminó por los pasillos procurando arreglar un poco su aspecto.

Aun estaba desconcertada... que había sido todo aquello? Malfoy la deseaba? Sonaba tan ridículo como el pensar que Voldemort y Dumbledore habían sido eternos amigos. Sin embargo lo había sentido... sus besos... sus caricias... no, no le era indiferente.

Llegó frente al departamento y revolvió su mochila hasta dar con las llaves. Entró rápidamente.

- maldita serpiente – murmuró dando un portazo. De repente se sintió muy cansada. Milla se asomó al oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- Sucede algo Gin?

- Nada – contestó intentando calmarse mientras suspiraba – perdón por la puerta... mal día.

- Veo que no te fue bien con Malfoy...

- Es un idiota – respondió con furia.

- Quieres hablar de eso?

- No...creo que no, gracias – dejó la mochila sobre su cama – creo que me daré un largo baño.

- Buena idea. Es viernes y hay fiesta. Un baño relajante te hará bien para estar perfecta.

Sin contestar, Ginny cerró la puerta del baño y abrió la canilla dejando correr el agua. Mientras esperaba a que la bañera se llenase se situó frente al espejo y se observó atentamente sin saber exactamente que buscaba.

* * *

Draco se puso de pie y volvió hasta su departamento. Estaba confundido. Que había sido aquello? Había acorralado a Weasley.... la había besado... si ella no lo hubiera detenido no podía decir que mas hubiera intentado. No podía negarse que se había fijado en ella aquel día en el andén de la estación de trenes. 

Enterró el rostro en las manos por un segundo, intentando borrar el recuerdo de aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

- Al fin has llegado – dijo una voz femenina irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. Draco levantó la vista.

- Que haces aquí? – preguntó sin demostrar sorpresa alguna.

- Quería verte – respondió ella con voz sensual – te extrañaba.

Avanzó hacia la joven, luchando contra su propia impaciencia.

- Ya te dije una y mil veces que hemos terminado Gwen. Estás haciendo un papel lamentable.

Gwendoline se levantó despacio, con movimientos felinos y se acercó a él apoyando ambas manos en su pecho.

- Vamos... intentas decirme que no me deseas?

Pero él no estaba de humor para juegos. Aunque por otro lado... podía terminar lo que había empezado un rato antes. De paso quitaría de su mente a esa maldita pelirroja.

- Ven – dijo simplemente desapareciendo ambos hacia la habitación.

* * *

- Donde está mi pollera!?!? – gritó Liza lanzando tras si toda prenda que encontraba a su paso. 

La habitación parecía escenario de guerra. Ginny suspiró. Le fastidiaba el pensar que tendría que ser ella quien pusiera órden mas tarde.

Milla apareció secándose el pelo con una toalla chica.

- Va a darte un ataque si sigues de ese modo – observó divertida mientras su amiga seguía revolviendo los roperos.

- Quiero-esa-pollera! – fue la respuesta obtenida.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y dejando la toalla en el borde de una de las camas se sentó frente a Ginny cruzando las piernas.

- No piensas arreglarte? Saldremos dentro de un rato y no quiero retrasos.

La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada tranquilamente y sonrió perezosa.

- En realidad estaba pensando en quedarme en casa hoy. No tengo mucho ánimos para fiestas – "ni para encontrarme con ese idiota" agregó para sus adentros.

- Que dices?? No aceptaré que te quedes! – Milla se puso de pie y tiró de los brazos de su amiga – arriba! Cámbiate ahora mismo.

Resoplando enfurruñada, Ginny se reunió junto a Liza para revolver su armario. Agarró lo primero que encontró y se lo puso: una falda corta color verde y una remera sin mangas negra.

- Listo – dijo aburrida y volvió a tirarse en la cama.

Pero las cosas no le iban a resultar tan fácil.

- Listo? Nada de eso señorita. Irás a bañarte y lavarte el pelo ahora mismo. Luego te cambiarás y yo misma te maquillaré si es necesario – se acercó a ella para murmurar al oído – debes estar perfecta para hacerlo sufrir.

Un par de horas mas tarde, las cuatro se unían a los demás en alguna residencia cuyo nombre Ginny no alcanzó a recordar.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta – dijo Faye arrastrándola. Ella no objetó. Quería ver si encontraba a Neville. Milla se les unió pero Liza desapareció balbuceando una excusa. Las tres sonrieron. Sabían perfectamente que buscaría al mismo chico con el que había estado la fiesta anterior.

Un par de chicas que lanzaban risitan tontas se situaron frente a ellas impidiéndoles el paso.

- Hola chicas! - saludaron en conjunto. Milla y Ginny devolvieron el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza mientras intercambiaban una mirada exasperada. Faye puso los ojos en blanco.

- Venimos a proponerles... -comenzó a decir una de ellas

- que se anoten en nuestro concurso - terminó la otra.

Milla resopló. Las vocecitas chillonas sumado a la cara tonta de aquellas dos estaban comenzando a irritarla.

- que clase de concurso? - preguntó sin tener ningún interés.

- Bien... les explicaremos! – dijo una de ellas emocionada – cada una de ustedes, por turno, subirá al escenario que hemos montado y los muchachos ofrecerán dinero. Es una subasta!

- Ese dinero lo invertiremos en otra fiesta aun mas grande la semana entrante! – terminó la otra.

Semejante tontería...

- No gracias.. no somos vacas de mercado – respondió Milla esbozando una falsa sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Las dos chicas fruncieron el ceño. Las estaban llamando vacas?

- Vamos... o es que creen que no pueden lograr reunir mas de dos dólares? – preguntó una de ellas corriéndose un mechón de perfecto pelo rubio que había escapado de su peinado.

Ginny abrió la boca para responder, pero alguien la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra.

- Déjalas Gwen... – dijo una voz fría. La joven se puso tensa reconociendo al instante de quien provenía – Weasley y sus amiguitas no serían capaces de atreverse. De cualquier forma harían el ridículo – Draco apareció detrás de ellas y avanzó hasta abrazar a la rubia – aunque debo admitir que sus amiguitas no están nada mal – agregó mirando a Milla de arriba a abajo descaradamente.

Esta le devolvió la mirada con suficiencia.

- Si pretendes convencernos con métodos tan infantiles lamento decirte que no lo lograrás. Me decepcionas Malfoy – agregó.

- Así que me conoces – contraatacó él sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Claro que si. Me dijeron tan solo que tenía que buscar a un patético narcisista para reconocerte.. y aquí estas.

Ginny sonrió. Milla sabía defenderse. Draco no se mostró molesto por el comentario.

- Bien.. si creen que no pueden hacerlo... – dijo mientras tiraba de las dos chicas que lo miraban con adoración – ya nos volveremos a ver rubia – dijo desapareciendo entre la multitud que iba y venía.

Ginny estaba molesta. No le interesaba Malfoy.. de hecho apenas soportaba su existencia... pero el maldito no la había mirado ni una sola vez a pesar de lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas antes.

- Quien se ha creído... – murmuró molesta mientras se reunía junto a sus amigas.

* * *

Lissssto.. capítulo 8 arriba.. comentarios??sugerencias? reviews ..jejejej 

Ivita Black: gracias.. je.. si.. ya se .. el final de todos a mi tbn me dio lástima (especialmente la de Dumbledore), pero era necesario para todo lo que va a venir.. ya lo verán... y Percy.. sisi.. a ese lo maté de una..jajaj  
Tus fics los leí..viste mi rr??? ahora hace tiempo que no leo ni escribo porque estuve en el hospital (me operaron de apendicitis) asi que no se si actualizaron ..je.. pero ya me voy a dar una vuelta..  
De que parte de arg sos?? yo estoy en Bs as.. buen.. lo dejo aca q me duelen los puntos..jaj.. me quiero ir a tirar un rato.. besossss

SaraMeliss: jaajaj respondiéndote lo que estamos hablando de Inuyasha y Kikyou.. vas a tener que leer mi otro fic.. ahi lo vas a entender clarito..jajaaj no digo nada mas... Aca está el cap que me pediste..

Andy-Wm: va?? gracias por el rr! nn ..me tardé algo en actualizar pero fue por causas que tienen justificacion..jaj (operación, exámenes y esta pag q estuvo rota.. )..en fin..espero te haya gustado el cap.. besoooo

Gin.W Black: Aca traje el nuevo cap.. voy a actualizar mas rápido la prox vez.. ahora tengo mas tiempo ya que terminé la universidad y no tengo que volver hasta abril!!!! jejejeej

SALLY-FLAME: alooooo.. jaj..me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic.. le tengo cariño a este..je.. fue mi primer fic, tanto escrito como publicado.. nn .. lo de Draco y Ginny lo hice tardar justamente para que se viera mas realista.. dos personas que se aborrecen no pasan del odio al amor de un golpe.. o por lo menos yo lo veo así.. además en un lugar tan grande no es posible que se vean a cada ratito.... no se.. va saliendo así por ahora..ja.. espero te guste el cap!! besossssss y actualizaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! (como verás..adoro tus fics)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Holaaaaaa! lo se.. lo se... tardé demasiado en actualizar.. leí sus reviews... y les agradezco un montón que me los hayan mandado... espero que sigan escribiéndome jeje.. de cualquier forma prometo no tardar tanto para actualizar la prox. vez... pasa q anduve con varias complicaciones que me impidieron publicar antes: nuevo trabajo (me iba a las 8 de la mañana y volvía muerta a las 9 de la noche), se me rompió la computadora con todo lo que tenía escrito hasta el momento... me fui de vacaciones a la playa... algo mas q me olvido tbn... no me acuerdo... **

**En fin.. sigo con la historia.. pienso terminarla.. aunque le falta bastante todavía... **

**

* * *

**

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Faye las arrastró hacia el jardín, ya que con la música tan fuerte no podían oír ni sus propios pensamientos.

- Debemos participar en esa subasta – les dijo solemnemente – nuestro honor está en juego.

Milla bufó molesta.

- Estas loca? Esas cosas son una tontería.

Acaso no escucharon a ... a.. Gin..como se llama?

Malfoy – respondió ella de mal humor – el maldito traidor...

- Que? – Faye la observó confundida.

- Nada... hablaba para mi misma. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy... ese imbécil – agregó en voz baja.

Las tres la miraron de forma extraña. Acaso se le había dado por hablar sola?

- Bien... Malfoy nos envió un claro desafío y debemos responderle..

- Faye.. has tomado demasiada cerveza... acaso estás loca? – Milla comenzaba a hartarse. Cruzó los brazos adoptando una actitud obstinada – yo no entro.

- Como quieras... alguna de ustedes se apunta?

Paso – respondió Ginny. No le interesaba aguantar burlas del Slytherin si llegaba a subir para ver cuanto ofrecerían por ella. Conociéndolo, pagaría a todos para que no lo hicieran.

- Vamos chicas... Liza... tu que dices?

- Yo también paso. No sirvo para esas cosas..

Faye bajó los brazos derrotada.

- de acuerdo... ninguna participará...

-que te detiene? – preguntó Milla levantando una ceja.

- No quiero hacerlo sola... U.u

Ginny estaba decidida a no poner un pie en aquella "subasta". Aunque por un instante se imaginó... muchos pujando por ella... la mirada de superioridad que dirigiría a Malfoy...

Gin... – el codazo nada delicado de Milla le dio de lleno en las costillas – vámonos. Quiero bailar.

- Ve tu – respondió ella. No tenía ánimos de contonearse entre un montón de ebrios de manos largas – necesito aire fresco.

Intentó salir nuevamente al jardín, pero estaba lloviendo.

* * *

Un grupo de chicos situados unos metros mas adelante llamaron su atención de inmediato. Brad Thompson, antiguo amigo y novio suyo se hallaba entre ellos. Pero no era el único conocido. Entre ellos había otra cara familiar, aunque a diferencia del primero con quien todavía se llevaba muy bien a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, este segundo individuo le traía tan solo recuerdos desagradables.  
Avanzó hacia ellos, respirando hondo para calmar aquella sensación extraña que creía lentamente en su interior y procuró adquirir una mirada de despreocupación.  
- Hola Brad - saludó mientras le tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención.  
Todos callaron al instante, y él volteó junto a los demás al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.  
- Ginny! Como has estado- preguntó con sincera alegría. Si bien las cosas no habían funcionado bien entre ellos cuando intentaron andar juntos, ambos mantenían entre ellos una buena amistad, aunque algo desgastada durante el último año ya que él se había mudado.  
Luego de charlar unos minutos entre ellos, Brad se volvió para presentarla al resto del grupo que la observaban con curiosidad.  
- Chicos... ella es...  
- Virginia Weasley - intervino la voz fría de Malfoy. No le hacía gracia ver como ella lo había ignorado. Que rayos le sucedía?  
- Ginny Weasley - aclaró la joven mirándolo desafiante.  
Brad los observaba divertido. No ignoraba el odio que ella sentía por Malfoy. Era un muggle, y nada sabía del mundo mágico ni sobre Howarts, pero Ginny le había platicado acerca de un muy molesto rubio que la atormentaba durante sus días de escuela. Al principio no había relacionado los nombres, pero en ese momento todo venía a su memoria.  
A pesar de todo decidió hacerse el desentendido, al menos en un principio.  
- Se conocen- preguntó dirigiéndose a Malfoy. Intentó que su voz sonara genuinamente sorprendida.  
Íbamos a la misma escuela - respondió él escuetamente sin dejar de mirarla.  
Nada parecía indicar que habían pasado la noche juntos. Se miraban como dos antiguos enemigos.  
- me sorprendes pequeña Weasley - continuó él acentuando el "pequeña" mientras sus amigos soltaban risitas burlonas. Brad frunció el ceño. A donde quería llegar aquel?  
- Quieres algo de mi, Malfoy- preguntó ella indiferente aunque ya había formado dos o tres imágenes mentales del rubio asándose a fuego lento mientras soltaba chillidos de terror. No! Mejor... lo recordó como el pequeño hurón que rebotaba en los pisos de Howarts. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Pequeña Weasley..pequeña Weasley un cuerno!  
- Que podría tener alguien como tu que me interesara- contestó con una mueca mientras los demás celebraban el doble sentido de la frase.  
Pero Ginny no se inmutó. Continuaba sonriendo.  
- Tengo algo en la cara que resulta gracioso- preguntó molesto al ver que no iba a obtener la respuesta airada que buscaba.  
- En realidad varias cosas... pero nada en particular.  
- Entonces por que sonríes?  
- Acabo de recordar a un precioso hurón saltarín que chillaba de miedo con cada rebote.  
Para los demás, el comentario no tenía coherencia. Muchos la tildaron de loca mientras se volvían hacia un grupo de chicas recién llegadas de polleras cortas y sonrisas bobas.  
A pesar de la ofensa, el correspondió a su sonrisa.  
- has cambiado... ya no eres la misma niñita asustada que se escondía tras sus hermanos.  
Al oír mencionarlos se puso tensa. Apretó los puños y dientes, esperando el comentario por el cual seguramente perdería su preciosa cabellera platinada. Ella misma le arrancaría pelo por pelo. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.  
- de hecho... deberías agradecerle a tu patético hermano por morir... te ha liberado.  
Brad protestó ruidosamente, pero ambos lo ignoraron.  
- tu no eres quien para mencionar el nombre de mi hermano, maldito hijo de asesinos, jamás serás digno de recordarlo siquiera - se volteó hacia su amigo - Discúlpame Brad, pero prefiero alejarme... ya nos veremos - dijo apretando los dientes en un vano intento por contener su furia.  
El correspondió a su saludo y tras verla alejarse a grandes pasos antes de volverse hacia su amigo para reclamarle por sus comentarios. El se encogió de hombros. Al parecer había logrado borrar el recuerdo de la noche anterior, y aquellos malditos sentimientos que había empezado a sentir por la pelirroja. Prefería su odio. 

Ginny se alejó todavía murmurando por lo bajo. De pronto se sintió cansada de todo y decidió volver al departamento. Paseó la vista por el lugar, buscando a sus amigas para avisarles, pero al no ver ninguna cara familiar, decidió irse directamente. De cualquier forma terminarían tan ebrias que no se darían cuenta de su ausencia.

La lluvia la hizo dudar un instante, pero apretó los puños y se sumergió bajo la cortina de agua, que arreciaba. No se percató de una sombra oscura que la seguía a tan solo unos metros.

Todo estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo. Algo perdida, se dio cuenta que ya no sabía que dirección seguir. Estaba muy lejos del apartamento... y ya no oía la música de la fiesta como para orientarse.

Que haría?

Maldijo por enésima vez su carácter impulsivo... y a Draco Malfoy, quien la había obligado a alejarse de la fiesta. Bueno... no la había sacado de los pelos, pero era inaguantable respirar el mismo oxígeno.

Una mano emergió de la oscuridad y tiró de su brazo. Asustada, pegó un grito y manoteó esperando golpearle. Sintió el rostro del atacante estrellarse contra su palma y el quejido del otro. Sin perder un solo segundo se alejó corriendo, sin tener la menor idea hacia donde se dirigía. Sintió la presencia del desconocido muy cerca suyo... hasta el cayó sobre ella logrando que ambos se tropezaran.

Soltó un par de maldiciones coloridas que harían a su madre horrorizarse e intentó ponerse de pie para escapar, pero la voz conocida de un muy odiado rubio la detuvo.

- quédate quieta Weasley! – chilló Malfoy

que rayos quieres? – preguntó aún asustada. No confiaba en él.

Enfermarás si te quedas aquí parada en medio de la lluvia – dijo él asiendo caso omiso a su pregunta y a su miedo.

Eso no es tu problema...

Es cierto... no lo es – aceptó él sin variar su expresión.

Ginny se quedó sin preguntas. No lograba entender que quería. Retrocedió unos pasos.

El suspiró y avanzando la tomó de un brazo.

- Vamos...

- Estás loco? Jamás iría contigo a ningún lado... – gritó intentando desasirse.

El masculló algo.

- que dices? – preguntó Ginny

que no tengo tiempo para caprichos de niñitas histéricas – respondió antes de alzarla y cargarla como un saco de patatas – irás conmigo quieras o no.

Ginny pataleó y chilló pidiendo auxilio todo el camino, pero fue inútil. El rubio tenía demasiada fuerza y no había gente a sus alrededores que pudieran escucharla.

Llegaron frente a un apartamento. Para aquel entonces, la pelirroja había ya dejado de retorcerse comprendiendo que era inútil, y había adoptado una expresión resignada.

- me puedes decir al menos a donde me llevas? De quien es este lugar?

- mío

Guardó silencio. El miedo renació en sus entrañas una vez mas. Para que quería Malfoy llevarla hasta su departamento? No podía ser nada bueno...

Draco giró la llave y entró, aun con ella sobre su hombro. La dejó caer frente a un sillón y desapareció unos minutos. Al volver, tenía en sus manos, dos vasos con una bebida de aspecto peculiar. Se sentó frente a ella y le alargó uno.

bébelo.. es whisky de fuego.

Acaso crees que soy tan tonta como para aceptar algo que proviene de ti? Me quieres emborrachar?

- Tranquila.. no es lo que estás pensando – respondió aunque una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – jamás te tocaría un pelo Weasley.. no me interesas.

De acuerdo. Tendría que haber sentido alivio. Pero... el alivio no apareció, aunque si unas ganas increíbles de romperle la cabeza con el vaso que tenía en las manos.

- no lo estaba pensando – aclaró aunque sabía que se estaba ruborizando. Maldita sea! Por que había tenido que salir pelirroja? Todos sabían que los pelirrojos se ruborizaban por cualquier cosa.

Pero él no respondió. Aunque su sonrisa burlona le dejó ver que ambos sabían la verdad.

Apuró el trago, de repente necesitaba alcohol. En seguida el calor de la bebida bajó por su garganta y comenzó a marearse.

mas! – exigió alargándole el vaso. El se encogió de hombros y sirvió otro poco para ambos.

- Que pasa Malfoy? Temes que se te acabe o simplemente no aguantas mas que eso? – que hacía desafiándolo? Ohh.. estoy mareada..- pensó.

Él frunció el ceño, y llenó los vasos hasta arriba.

- vamos a ver cuanto aguantas.. – murmuró. Y ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo.

Minutos mas tarde, reían a carcajadas porque una mosca se había parado sobre un papel. Una mosca? O dos? Había empezado a ver doble...

* * *

Miles de pequeñas agujitas la estaban picando. Molesta, se revolvió pero el dolor no disminuyó. Finalmente abrió un ojo. 

- ouhhhhh

Mala idea. Volvió a cerrarlo. La luz del sol estaba demasiado fuerte. Se llevó la mano a la frente.

- mi cabeza.. – murmuró mientras alargaba la otra mano para prender la pequeña lámpara que tenía en la mesita de luz.

Pero lo que tocó no era la lámpara. Era blandito... y tibio... y parecía una persona. Un momento! Una persona?

"Maldición"

De pronto lo recordó. La fiesta...la lluvia... Malfoy... ouch...

No, no podía ser Malfoy.

Entreabrió los ojos con cuidado, ya que seguía mareada. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su lado.

Rayos! El conocido rubio platino de la maldita serpiente. Que hacía Malfoy en su habitación? Miró a su alrededor... esta no era su habitación.

Ohhhh que problema... se tapó la cara con las manos y se tiró hacia atrás, olvidándose que no estaba sola.

- Tranquila... no pasó nada – murmuró una voz, algo ronca a su lado.

- Que?

Que no pasó nada – repitió mientras giraba su cuerpo hasta ponerse frente a ella – buen día Weasley – saludó sonriendo malicioso.

Ginny reparó en un pequeño detalle. Malfoy no tenía camisa. Tendría pantalones? Y ella... no estaba mejor. En ropa interior se sentía sin ninguna protección.

- estás seguro que nada pasó? – le preguntó mirándolo ceñuda. Esperó a sentir algún dolor... pero nada. Debía ser cierto lo que decía.

Tiró de las sábanas para envolverse en ellas, pero Draco no se lo permitió.

- nada de eso. No te las llevarás al baño...me moriría de frío.

- Bien!

Estaba claro que era un desafío... y ella no pensaba negarse. Apretando los dientes apartó las sábanas con decisión y se encaminó al baño, tomando su ropa del suelo... (que hacía su ropa en el suelo?). Sentía los grises ojos de su enemigo en la espalda... o quizás mas abajo.. no quería pensarlo.

Cerró la puerta y se miró en el enorme espejo. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos delataban su sueño. Abrió la canilla y se mojó la cara.

estoy en problemas...

Tras cambiarse, y muy consciente de que tendría que soportar las miradas maliciosas del rubio de allí en adelante, salió a reunirse con él.

- el desayuno está listo – anunció Draco con la misma sonrisa que tenía desde que despertó.

- No gracias..me voy – respondió ella de mal humor. Mas tarde se encargaría de encararlo y preguntarle que había sucedido la noche anterior. Con el mal humor actual y la resaca no sentía muchos ánimos de hacerlo en aquel momento.

* * *

- Llega tarde señorita Weasley – observó Miss Weston mirándola con reprobación. 

Lo lamento. Me han informado mal la hora.. no volverá a suceder – respondió mirando ceñuda a Gwendoline que intentaba, sin lograrlo ni por asomo, adoptar una expresión inocente.

La joven le había informado de esa reunión... pero había un pequeño detalle. Le había dicho que era mas tarde de lo que había sido en realidad.

Tomó asiento frente a ella, prometiéndole mentalmente una cruel y dulce venganza. Si se andaba con mucho cuidado, hasta podría utilizar la varita para llevarla a cabo. Un cruciatus estaría bien, aunque el dolor sería momentáneo y sin recuerdos... no... para esa clase de chicas lo mejor era hacerlas quedar en ridículo. Un Tarantallegra? En medio del comedor? Quizás...

Señorita Weasley, le estoy hablando! – chillo una voz enfadada. Ginny despertó de sus sueños y parpadeó confundida.

Q.. que?

Pregunté donde estaba su informe – repitió con impaciencia mal reprimida Miss Weston, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. Todos los demás la observaban con caras de poker, a excepción de dos o tres que ostentaban una enorme sonrisa.

Ella rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una carpeta de plástico con un par de hojas adentro. Sin decir una palabra se lo entregó y volvió a su asiento.

- Bien... prosigamos – dijo la mujer aún con el ceño fruncido – la mayoría de las notas y entrevistas han sido asignadas, sin embargo algo ha quedado para usted, Weasley.

Tras hacer varios comentarios sobre los trabajos anteriores, puso fin a la reunión y todos se levantaron apresuradamente.

Ginny se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro.

- Disculpe.. aún no me ha dicho que es lo que tengo que hacer yo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada molesta y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa repleta de papeles haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera.

Todos los meses publicamos una pequeña nota, o entrevista si quieres llamarlo así, sobre la vida y actividades de algún alumno destacado. Eso nos permite conocer mas acerca de nuestros estudiantes estrella. Esta vez, tú serás la encargada de hacerla – tras revolver unos instantes le entregó una hoja de papel escrita - Aquí está el nombre del alumno, datos generales y algunos puntos para que te guíes. Quiero el informe en dos semanas.

Ginny lo tomó y sin darle siquiera una ojeada, salió rápidamente, segura que si permanecía un solo segundo mas con ella, le lanzaría algún maleficio.

Necesitaba su cuota diaria de azúcar y tras pasar por la cafetería para comprar dos enormes rosquillas rellenas, salió del edificio para devorarlas tranquilamente sentada a los pies de algún árbol.

Tiró su mochila junto a ella y dio un gran mordisco a la primera, logrando que una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, apareciera en su rostro. Ya sin molestos ruidos de panza, volvió a sacar la hoja que Miss Weston le había entregado. Tenía curiosidad. Quien sería el estudiante estrella?

El nombre del alumno estaba en letras mayúsculas y resaltado por un recuadro a color. El cielo se volvió gris en un segundo, el aire mas frío, los sonidos dieron paso al silencio mas ensordecedor. No podía ser!

En efecto, Draco Malfoy era el estudiante estrella del mes. Letra por letra, unidas para conformar su nombre, escritas en ese maldito papel.

Reprimió las ganas de romperlo en pedacitos muy pequeños. Acaso los astros se confabulan en su contra? La tutoría, el encontrárselo en las fiestas... y ahora esto? Por un momento pensó en volver hasta la sala de reuniones y tratar de cambiar la nota.. pero desechó la idea casi al instante. Allí la consideraban una inútil, una irresponsable. Les demostraría que podía con cualquier cosa, incluso si ese cualquier cosa implicaba tener que compartir el mismo oxígeno que Malfoy mas tiempo del necesario.

Volvió a guardar la hoja en su carpeta, incapaz de seguir mirando el nombre del rubio. Lo que mas le molestaba era la sonrisa estúpida que aquel esbozaría cuando le explicara que tenia que entrevistarlo. Que clases de preguntas debía hacerle? Cual fue tu papel en la guerra contra Voldemort? A cuantas personas asesinaste? Por que rayos no estás en Azcabán pudriéndote con tu padre?

"Esto es una gran tontería"..

* * *

- Rayos!  
Ya estaba llegado tarde a clase y la mochila se había roto en medio del pasillo. Afortunadamente este se encontraba ya medio vacío. Murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo se dispuso a recoger los libros regados por el suelo.  
Se puso de pie apresuradamente y continuó su carrera hasta el salón. Una puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven salió por ella. Ginny no pudo detenerse a tiempo y ambos chocaron. Los libros y mochilas volaron por el aire una vez mas y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
- tu si que eres torpe - bramó una voz airada.  
- Genial- chilló la joven al reconocer el dueño de aquella voz - mi día mejora minuto a minuto.  
- Weasley... siempre acostumbras a correr en lugares públicos? Debo recordarte que no es de personas civilizadas, pero dado tu caso creo que puedo comprenderlo.  
Ginny prefirió no contestar. Conocía muy bien la forma de insultar de Draco y sabía que la mejor manera de corresponder sus ataques eran fingir que no tenían efecto en ella. Se puso de pie tras recoger sus cosas.  
- Tienes suerte de no estar en Howarts, niña - dijo Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía el polvo de la ropa y libros - o Griffindor habría perdido muchos puntos por tu causa.  
- Puede ser - replicó ella mordaz, incapaz de contenerse - pero Howarts hoy es tan solo un recuerdo. Por lo tanto puedo decirte lo que tenga ganas.  
Y se alejó antes de que él otro pudiera replicar.  
"tanto para mi" pensó sonriente mientras entraba al salón. 

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza a la profesora y buscó con la mirada un asiento. La clase no tenía muchos estudiantes, por lo que vio que todas las miradas se habían centrado en ella un instante.

Un par de ojos oscuros atrajeron su atención. Cerca suyo, dos chicas cuchicheaban sin dejar de mirarla. La primera era morocha, de tez clara y cara de "haber chupado un limón", la segunda era la clásica fea, pelo teñido de rojo oscuro, nariz y labios grandes.

Evitó poner los ojos en blanco, y les dirigió una de aquellas miradas "yo-soy-mejor-que-ustedes-supérenlo" que habría hecho llorar de orgullo a los gemelos, y sonrió cuando ellas apartaron la mirada y cerraron la boca.

La clase continuaba, pero Ginny no prestaba atención. Escribía en su cuaderno. Cada tanto sorprendía a alguna de las dos observándola, pero había adoptado la actitud "miss princesa de hielo a lo cual nada ni nadie puede afectar" y devolvía las miradas descaradamente.

Faye la esperaba a la salida, para ir a comer juntas.

- arpías a la derecha – susurró en cuanto se reunió con ella señalándolas con la cabeza.

Asintiendo sin decir una sola palabra, ambas avanzaron con paso orgulloso y lanzando risitas. Como si estuvieran sincronizadas, miraron de arriba abajo a aquellas dos, y sonriendo maliciosamente continuaron su camino.

- Vaya... esto de sentirme una Malfoy comienza a gustarme – comentó en cuanto las tuvieron lejos – creo que siempre tuve mi lado..mm.. como decirlo..

- Cruel?

- Naahh..no es para tanto – respondió la pelirroja sacudiendo la cabeza.

Milla y Liza se reunieron con ellas en la cafetería. Sonrieron al verlas acercarse, preguntándoles con una mirada el motivo de sus risas.

- Aplicando actitud... – respondió Faye simplemente.

Ginny fue a comprar su comida. Estaba eligiendo que bebida llevar cuando alguien dio unos golpecitos en su hombro.

- Ginny? Ginny Weasley? – preguntó una voz vagamente familiar.

Ella giró curiosa. Una joven de cabellos castaños la miraba sonriente.

- Lavender?

En efecto. Frente a ella tenía a Lavender Brown, y a un chico rubio que reconoció como Seamus Finnigan.

La joven asintió.

- Como has estado? – preguntó Ginny mientras señalaba una coca-cola al vendedor.

Las miradas de ambos se entristecieron.

- ahora... bien. Tomó un tiempo superar lo que pasó.

Aquel fatídico día. Lavender, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan habían salido a recorrer los alrededores de Howarts, probablemente buscando algún sitio tranquilo donde los estudiantes no les interrumpieran. Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían irrumpido de pronto, sorprendiendo a los cuatro jóvenes, que atinaron a sacar sus varitas y apuntarles temblorosos. A la órden de sus compañeros, Lavender salió corriendo para avisar a Dumbledore y demás profesores.

Parvati fue la primera en caer. Torturada con varios "cruciatus" y finalmente eliminada por un mortífago a quien no pudieron reconocer ya que estaba encapuchado, no tuvo fuerzas para resistir por mucho tiempo.

Seamus había caído inconsciente tras unos arbustos, producto de un golpe dado por otro de los hombres del mago oscuro, quien se olvidó de él creyéndolo muerto. De esa manera había logrado salvar su vida. Dean no corrió con tanta suerte. Un simple Avada Kedavra acabo con su vida.

Ginny sabía todo esto. Luego de finalizada la guerra y los funerales de sus amigos y compañeros, no había vuelto a ver a nadie, a excepción de Hermione, la cual estaba tan shokeada por lo sucedido que hubiera sido lo mismo que seguir sola. No lo había querido de otra forma... no lo hubiera soportado.

Pero el tiempo cura las heridas, por lo menos las mas leves, y el dolor no la corroía cada vez que se encontraba un mago. Las pesadillas ya no la atormentaban de noche.

* * *

Hermione avanzó por los pasillos con desgano. Acababa de salir de una de las sesiones con Miss Dawson, tan inútil como todas las anteriores. Aquella mujer jamás sería capaz de comprender el dolor que ella sentía. No podía explicarle todo lo que había sucedido... el dolor de los cruciatus, las lágrimas de miedo derramadas mientras intentaban defender Howarts de los ataques de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, la desesperación al ver caer a sus amigos, la angustia al despertar y descubrir que estaba sola... nadie era capaz de comprender lo que había sufrido.. ni sus padres, ni sus amigos... ni siquiera sus mismos compañeros.  
Todos habían sufrido pérdidas... pero estaba completamente segura..nadie se sentiría jamás como ella.  
Hasta Ginny estaba recuperándose. Lo notaba al leer sus cartas, llenas de noticias y chismes. Su amiga le suplicaba que le respondiera, pero no estaba lista. No aún.  
Necesitaba mantenerse alejada del mundo mágico... de cualquier forma sus padres le habían prohibido volver, horrorizados al enterarse todo lo que había sucedido durante los siete años que su hija estuvo como pupila en aquel colegio. Ella no había protestado. Ya nada le quedaba allí... nada, mas que malos recuerdos.  
Harry... Ron... ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a verlos. Si tan solo tuviera la varita de Voldemort, al menos podía revertir los hechizos y hablar con ellos... o con sus sombras.  
Al igual que Harry cuando Sirius había desaparecido tras el velo, había buscado sus fantasmas en el castillo, convencida momentáneamente que estarían allí, sonriéndole como siempre. Pero Nick Casi-Decapitado había borrado sus esperanzas de un plumazo.  
Los gritos y lamentos aun resonaban en sus oídos... durante las noches, en sueños, durante el día en forma de imágenes momentáneas, de sonidos y formas que la atormentaban.

* * *

Por algún acontecimiento muggle, del cual Ginny no tenía idea, la universidad les había dado una semana de asueto.  
Las hermandades comenzaban a planificar grandes fiestas, tanto de día como de noche, compitiendo entre ellas por la popularidad y los títulos de líderes indiscutidos. Sin embargo, ese sábado, primer día de vacaciones, las tres integrantes del dormitorio, mas una cuarta, que exceptuando el hecho que dormía en otro lado siempre estaba allí, no tenían ganas de ir a una reunión planeada por la KGE.  
Mientras Faye y Milla competían por la mitad de una bolsa de papas fritas y Ginny escribía en su diario, Liza se limitó a encender la televisión y pasar los canales sin detenerse a ver ninguno con mayor detenimiento.  
La pelirroja estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, escribiendo con rapidez. Desde el diario de Tom Riddle, jamás había vuelto a escribir nada, sin embargo, quizás por intentar revivir recuerdos felices y desahogarse, ya que la tristeza poco a poco volvía a invadirla, había comprado uno y se disponía a escribirlo todo, desde su infancia hasta aquel día, poniendo hincapié en describir cada detalle, especialmente sobre sus años en la escuela mágica.  
Las primeras semanas se había ocupado de hablar de su familia, de sus primeros recuerdos y anécdotas de cuando era pequeña... las bromas de sus hermanos, los aires de Percy desde que entró a Howarts.. los ratos compartidos con Bill, Charly o Ron. Pero ese día había llegado al momento de su vida del cual realmente quería escribir: sus años en Howarts.  
Ya iba por el momento en el cual despertaba en la cámara de los Secretos y encontraba a Harry, el cual había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo, cuando el rumor de voces que se desprendían de la televisión y una imagen fugaz, captaron totalmente su atención, logrando que el diario pasara momentáneamente al olvido. Saltó de la cama con este aun en las manos y se acercó a donde Liza pasaba los canales con expresión de aburrimiento.  
- Detente- gritó nerviosamente - vuelve a poner el canal anterior - le pidió mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.  
El noticiero había mencionado algo que le había interesado...de hecho, algo que le interesaba muchísimo. Liza la miró interrogante, pero hizo lo que su amiga le pedía.  
- hace apenas un año se ha hecho un descubrimiento sorprendente, del cual se mantuvo un secreto absoluto... hasta el día de hoy - estaba diciendo el locutor - en Brighton, ha surgido un enorme castillo donde antes se encontraba un depósito de basura. Su aparición continúa siendo un absoluto misterio. Según una placa encontrada sobre la entrada, el nombre de tal lugar es Howarts. 

- QUE?

* * *

bien... aca termina el décimo capítulo... espero les haya gustado.. lo hice mas largo que lo usual para compensar el tiempo que estuve sin publicar.. 

respondo sus rr:

SaraMeliss: porqueeeeeee?

GinnyMalfoy: lamento no haber podido publicar antes..última vez q tardo tanto..y si.. algunos personajes tenían que desaparecer del mapa para todo lo que se viene.. igual la muerte que menos me gustó fue la de Dumbledore...me cae muyy bien..je

Saiko Katsuka: jaja la personalidad agresiva de Ginny es mas o menos la misma que la mía... no tanto.. pero no soy de quedarme callada... los encuentros Draco-Ginny van aumentando a medida que pasan los capítulos.. se que hasta ahora la hisotira fue lenta..pero en mi opinión fue necesario..no se..

Moni Weasley: gracias...si.. ya estoy completamente curada..me alegro que te guste mi fic! nn

Ivita Black: otros saludos tbn de argentina..jej.. d que parte sos? gracias x el rr!

Itzi: jajajaj me encantó tu rr... me hiciste reír mucho... gracias x las opiniones... me alegra que te guste.. es mi primer fic de HP y le tengo cierto cariño.je

Tania Stratman: Wow... me impresiona que las escenas te llegran tanto..me alegra mucho saber que puedo lograr que alguien se emocione con lo que escribo... me tienta mucho lo de las amenazas.. si..algo así voy a poner quizás... aunque mas adelante..recién ahora se empieza a descubrir Howarts...

Ego: jjajaja hola soooooooooffff... hace tiempo quería responderte el rr.. así q peor q yo y jose juntas es mucho.. pero...mmmmmm.no te falta mucho.. creo q nos superas a las dosssss! (ya espero réplicas airadas de tu parte..jaj)..así q "querida y adorada prima"... ? mirale tuuu...jej..nahh..mentira... sos mi prima adorada... y la última cosa.. ya perdiste la cordura.. (me encantó lo de forzando sonrisa)...

Tania: jaja graciasssssss... aca lo tenés..

Anzu: seeeeeeee...lo voy a terminar.. no pienso dejarlo por la mitad..

Tania Stratman: ahí te lo dejé.. espero te guste


	11. Capítulo 11

**Medio apurada ya q tengo q actualizar muuuucho antes de q empiecen las clases en la universidad el lunes... aca les traigo el cap 11.. no es un capítulo muy movido q digamos... es una especie de.. epílogo para el cap q viene q tngo cosas fuertes q tienen q aparecer..como la calma antes de la tormenta.. igual espero les guste..**

**(aclaración...tenía q haber puesto comillas o algo a los diálogos..jej..pero me da fiaquita..ya me llaman a comer y si lo hago y lo pierdo xq esta # comp anda andando mal me voy a poner de muyyyyy mal humor... se entiende..lo acabo de releer x las dudas)**

* * *

**SONRISA IMAGINARIA**

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

Ginny se puso tensa. Acaso los hechizos de protección ya se habían disuelto? Estarían todos conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo?  
- además de su asombrosa aparición, para la cual nadie fue capaz de hallar una explicación plausible - continuó diciendo el hombre - ese castillo no se asemeja a los utilizados durante la época medieval como vivienda y defensa. Si bien ha sido sujeto a numerosas investigaciones, y lo seguirán haciendo, se ha decidido abrirlo al público. A partir de este lunes, cualquiera podrá entrar a conocerlo. Desde ya, si alguien sabe algo que pueda ayudar a nuestros desconcertados hombres de ciencia, les rogamos llamar al número que aparecerá en cuestión de minutos en la pantalla de los televisores.  
Pasaron a mostrar imágenes mientras hablaban sobre las distintas teoría sobre la aparición de Howarts y la utilidad de este. Ginny observó el castillo en silencio, ajena a Liza, que miraba los cambios en el rostro de la pelirroja con curiosidad. Esta se levantó de un golpe.  
- debo ver a alguien - murmuró mientras salía precipitadamente de la habitación. Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, desconcertadas. Luego desviaron la vista a la imagen del castillo. Que tendría de importante aquella noticia que la había afectado de ese modo?  
Ginny corrió por el campus en dirección al departamento de Neville. Golpeó la puerta con insistencia, pero nadie atendió.  
Frustrada dio media vuelta, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio de Lavender Brown con celeridad, pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo en seco, al darse cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de donde quedaba.  
Ignoraba donde quedaban las viviendas de los demás estudiantes de Howarts que se encontraban en la universidad por lo que volvió a su dormitorio mientras consideraba la posibilidad de escribirle a su padre, quien seguramente ya estaría enterado, y a Hermione.  
Al llegar frente a la puerta del mismo, respiró hondo y entró procurando aparentar naturalidad, a sabiendas de que su reacción anterior, les había resultado extraña.  
- Ginny... te encuentras bien? - preguntó Faye cuando la vio.  
- Claro... por que lo preguntas? - respondió rogando que su rostro no la traicionara.  
- Es que saliste tan apresuradamente tras escuchar la noticia que nos preocupamos. Hasta dejaste tirado tu diario en la mitad de la sala.  
Ella se congeló. Milla tenia el diario en las manos. Si lo habían leído, o bien la internarían por loca con delirios, o bien descubrirían todo. Ahora recordaba. Había dejado su precioso diario tirado por ahí sin candado.  
- no te preocupes, no lo leímos - aclaró la rubia al ver el cambio de expresiones de su amiga.  
Ahogando un suspiro de alivio, cruzó y se arrojó en la cama. Guardó celosamente su diario bajo el colchón tras ponerle el candado. Mas tarde continuaría.  
Buscó como sacar el tema. Quería visitar Howarts a toda costa. Sabía que sería un error, pero no podía contenerse. Hacía meses que soñaba con regresar a su amado castillo. Quería saber que había pasado con todo lo que conocía allí: que había sido de los profesores que habían sobrevivido, que había pasado con Hagrid... quería visitar el Gran Comedor, su torre, hablar con la señora gorda.. pasear por los jardines...  
Finalmente, harta de no encontrar una excusa que sonara conveniente se incorporó dispuesta a tirar la idea de una, y ver las reacciones de las demás, pero en el momento en que abrió la boca para hablar, Liza la interrumpió.  
- deberíamos ir...

ir a donde? – preguntó Milla confundida sin levantarse del sofá donde estaba despatarrada.

A ese castillo... el que apareció.

Ginny contuvo la respiración, esperando ansiosa la respuesta de sus amigas.

para que quieres ir ahí? -

es interesante... – respondió Liza imperturbable.

Milla y Faye se miraron vacilantes.

yo también quiero ir – la secundó Ginny.

Eran dos contra dos.

de acuerdo... – dijo Faye tras mirar la carita de cachorro abandonado que ambas habían puesto – podemos ir este fin de semana.

Todo el mundo mágico se había revolucionado con la noticia de que los muggles habían descubierto el enorme castillo en ruinas. Incluso los hijos de muggles sintieron un profundo pesar al ver que su secreto había sido descubierto. Eso significaba que probablemente el castillo nunca mas funcionaría como escuela de magia.

De todas formas, la muerte de Dumbledore aun estaba muy presente en los corazones de todos los magos. El anciano se había ganado el respeto y la confianza de cuantos los rodeaban, por no hablar del cariño que todos le profesaban y recibían a su vez. Howarts sin su director... ya no era Howarts. Incluso los Slytherin que habían sobrevivido sentían su falta.

Draco escuchaba a sus amigos comentar el tema. Ya estaba aburrido de las especulaciones de estos, acerca de que era en realidad y como había surgido tan de pronto.

En ocasiones su desprecio hacia la gente no-mágica volvía a hacerse presente en su corazón y en su memoria, pero lo desechaba molesto. Vivía en un mundo muggle... rodeado de muggles... y debía acostumbrarse ya que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Por lo menos ya no le debía obediencia a nadie. Si bien siempre había creído en la superioridad de los magos sobre los muggles, jamás le había hecho gracia tener que subordinarse a un loco maniático que quería dominar el mundo. No estaba en su sangre el ponerse bajo las órdenes de nadie, por mas que su familia le hubiera instado a ello toda su vida.

pueden ser ovnis – comentaba una de las porristas, una rubia hueca que retorcía un mechón de su cabello. Por alguna razón esta joven le irritaba...

lo mismo que hicieron con las pirámides – acotó otro.

Draco luchó para no poner los ojos en blanco. MAGIA. Aún para la gente que no creía en ella, la respuesta era evidente para algo tan inexplicable como la aparición de un castillo gigante donde antes existía un basurero.

yo digo de ir a verlo. Quizás podramos descubrir algo que aquellos científicos

Genial. Muggles con aspiración a Sherlock Holmes. Había planeado ir este fin de semana. Quería ver que había quedado del castillo y de su torre. Todos se habían ido apresuradamente de allí, dejando todas sus cosas. Tal vez las habitaciones no habían sido tocadas.

Hermione por su parte, también había recibido la noticia. Había pasado todo el día cavilando sobre ir o no ir. El viaje podía devolverle parte de su ánimo... o hacerla trizas.

Tras meditarlo toda la tarde decidió probar. Después de todo, no podía caer mas bajo de lo que ya estaba. Esa misma mañana se había observado al espejo y asustado con su propia imagen. Con razón sus compañeros la miraban de forma extraña.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó la carta que Ginny le había mandado el día anterior. Se notaba que su amiga se sentía mucho mejor a pesar de la pérdida de la mitad de su familia. En realidad, la pelirroja la había pasado mucho peor que ella... entonces, por que no podía seguir adelante como lo había hecho la otra y le aconsejaba hacerlo en cada una de sus misivas?

Quizás las cosas mejoraran después del fin de semana...

Una chica se acercó a ella y le preguntó su nombre. Luego le dio una nota. Sin una pizca de curiosidad, abrió la hoja de papel para leer su contenido. Otra citación de Miss Dawson. Esa mujer era un incordio...

Están seguras de que este es el camino correcto? – preguntó Faye por decimocuarta vez en el día. Las cuatro se hallaban en uno de los destartalados vagones del tren que se dirigía al pueblo mas cercano al castillo.

Que siiiiiii – respondió Ginny impaciente. No tenía ninguna duda. No por nada había viajado durante años en el Expreso de Howarts. Conocía el trayecto casi de memoria.

Había visto a muchos magos en el tren, además de muggles curiosos que sin duda se dirigían al mismo destino. En los rostros y ojos de todos los que compartían su secreto se leía el anhelo de volver a ver lo que había representado un segundo hogar para ellos. Algunos incluso la reconocieron y saludaron con inclinaciones de cabeza o efusivos abrazos. Sus tres amigas la miraban con curiosidad cada vez que esto sucedía. Desde cuando Ginny era tan popular?

Finalmente llegaron a la estación y caminaron por el pueblo. Howarts se veía imponente, erigido sobre la colina mas alta. La pelirroja ansiaba verlo todo, desde el interior del castillo hasta el lago y el bosque prohibido.

Tras media hora de fila, lograron entrar tras mostrar sus identificaciones. Ginny entró con paso seguro, impaciente por recorrer, indecisa por donde comenzar.

Un joven de aproximadamente 35 años se acercó a ellas ofreciéndose como guía turístico y aconsejándoles que no se separaran del grupo pero la joven negó con la cabeza y les susurró a sus amigas que sería mucho mas divertido explorar por su cuenta. La única contradicción fue que las tres la secundaron.

Su primera parada fue el Gran Comedor. Le parecía algo extraño no ver las escaleras cambiando de lugar o las armaduras moviéndose. De hecho todo estaba mas que silencioso. Que había sucedido con Peeves?

Wow.. este lugar es inmenso – comentó Milla abriendo los ojos muy impresionada.

Que vacío se veía todo. Las cuatro largas mesas para los alumnos, las mesas de los profesores...

que significarán aquellos escudos? – se preguntó Liza mirando el techo. Este se veía como cualquier otro techo. El hechizo para hacerlo ver como el cielo también había desaparecido.

Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin – susurró para si misma.

Siguieron adelante recorriendo las distintas aulas. Ginny comenzó a impacientarse. Tenía que deshacerse de sus amigas si quería visitar la torre de Griffindor...si es que el cuadro de la señora Gorda aun existía.

salgamos afuera – pidió Faye mirando por una de las ventanas – luego seguimos recorriendo adentro.

Las demás asintieron. La pelirroja se asomó un momento para ver el paisaje... y casi se cae de la ventana por la sorpresa. Humo! La chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid tenía humo!

Con la esperanza brotándole por los poros, salió corrienda seguida por las demás que le chillaban que andara mas despacio. Pero no podía detenerse. Tenía que comprobar su sospecha. Sería una alegría muy grande encontrar a su enorme amigo. No se sabía nada de él o de Grawp desde la guerra.

Abrió la pesada puerta que daba al exterior sin esfuerzo y corrió colinas abajo lo mas rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a menos de 10 metros de distancia se detuvo y avanzó con cautela.

Su intención era asomarse por la ventana. Quizás se tratara simplemente de un guardia que estaba usando la casita abandonada, pero no había hecho mas que dar unos pasos cuando unos potentes ladridos la sobresaltaron.

Ginny... que haces aquí? – preguntó casi sin aire Milla.

Allí parece haber un perro muy grande.

Pero su amiga no hizo otra cosa mas que sonreír. Reconocía esos ladridos.

QUIEN ANDA ALLÍ! – bramó una voz desde el interior. La puerta se abrió con violencia y un semi-gigante salió, mosquete en mano y Fang a su lado. Las chicas chillaron asustadas pero no pudieron moverse del miedo.

Fang se separó de su dueño y se abalanzó sobre Ginny lanzándola al suelo. Sus amigas gritaron aún mas fuerte. Pero no la mordió... claro que no... de hecho, segundos mas tarde todos pudieron ver como la cubría a lenguetazos.

Basta Fang! Quítate de encima!

Hagrid avanzó y lo asió por el collar liberando a Ginny.

Quien rayos eres? Y como es que no te has convertido en el bocadillo de mi perro salvaje? – preguntó de mal humor su enorme amigo. La joven rió.

Soy Ginny Weasley y la razón por la que sigo viva es porque tu perro es un cobarde reconocido por todos quienes lo conocemos.

El semblante de Hagrid cambió al oír su nombre.

Ginny? Ginny Weasley?

Avanzó hacia ella y riendo la levantó en el aire y le dio tal abrazo que casi la convierte en lo que Fang no se había animado a hacer.

No... puedo.. respirar... – balbuceó sin perder la sonrisa.

Él la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos para verla.

no puede ser... – farfullo - ...cuanto has crecido.. apenas ayer eras la pequeña niñita que jugaba en mi huerta o venía a hablarme de sus problemas... y ahora...viviendo en el mundo muggle...

Ella asintió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

Ejem... – el carraspeo de Liza interrumpió su idilio de felicidad. Ambos se volvieron a verlas, recordando ahora que ninguna de las tres entendía nada.

Como es que se conocen? Ginny.. que significa esto?

Hagrid las observó durante unos segundos.

Ginny.. por que no entran?

La pelirroja asintió y les hizo una seña a sus amigas, quienes la siguieron vacilantes.

Tomaron asiento.

De acuerdo.

Las tres la miraron sin comprender.

De acuerdo que? – preguntó Milla sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ginny dirigió su mirada al semi-gigante, buscando su aprobación. Este asintió lentamente.

Les explicaré que está sucediendo...

Bien – respondió Liza sin saber muy bien que era lo que Ginny pretendía explicarles.

El silencio invadió la cabaña. Ni siquiera Fang atinaba a ladrar. Los cuatro clavaron sus ojos en la pelirroja, la cual estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, ajena a todos.

Bien? – repitió Liza impaciente.

Ginny despertó bruscamente y parpadeó confundida.

bien que?

Nos ibas a explicar que está sucediendo – dijo Milla lentamente intentando no gritarle a su amiga.

Ahora?

Cuando sino? - dijo Faye mirando molesta a Fang quien le había llenado el pantalón de baba.

Hagrid se levantó. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y llenó una inmensa pava de agua.

será mejor que comiences por lo más básico – observó mientras dejaba la pava sobre el fuego para hervir el agua.

Ginny suspiró. De seguro dentro de unos minutos sus amigas pensarían que estaba loca. Las miró a los ojos.

Bien, si en realidad quieren saberlo... pero mi explicación requiere una gran dosis de credibilidad por parte de ustedes. Les sonará un tanto irracional.

Las tres asintieron. Ginny tomó un sorbo de te y volvió a mirarlas.

Bien.. Hagrid es el guardabosques de Howarts.. y un gran amigo – respondió sonriéndole al semi-gigante – y parezco conocer el castillo y sus alrededores porque de hecho, pasé varios años en él – suspiró – Howarts solía ser una escuela ... de magia.

Las tres la miraron de forma extraña.

que quieres decir?

Que soy una bruja.

Ninguna reaccionó. Faye le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad que expresaba claramente lo que pensaban de ella en ese momento. Si hubiera dicho que tenía unos grandes cuernos violetas que eran invisibles a la luz no les habría resultado tan extraño comparado con esto.

" 5...4...3...2..1.."- contó mentalmente esperando los comentarios.

si no quieres explicarnos está bien. Pero no busques excusas tontas – dijo Milla molesta poniéndose de pie.

No es broma – respondió Ginny.

Ya...ya..

Era obvio que ninguna aceptaría su historia. Con un deje de exasperación, sacó la varita de su bolso y apuntó a la pava, cuya tapa se agitaba por el vapor del agua ya caliente.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" – dijo observando los rostros cuando el objeto comenzó a elevarse.

Es un truco – murmuró Liza sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

Ginny apuntó hacia la puerta.

"_Alohomora _" – gritó y esta se abrió de par en par – "_Reductio_" – el hechizo dio de lleno en la galleta que Faye tenía frente a sí. Esta se encogió hasta quedar del tamaño de una miga.

Oye! – protestó su amiga débilmente – era mi galleta!

El silencio se apoderó de las cuatro.

ahora entienden? – preguntó Ginny esperando que de pronto las tres se pusieran de pie y salieran corriendo espantadas.

Milla, Faye y Liza intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada.

algo.. – respondió una de ellas por las tres.

Ginny... sería mejor que fueras explicándoles lo que quieren saber mientras se los muestras.. imagino que todavía no entraste a la torre de Griffindor.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

no tuve tiempo.. quería hacerlo pero aun no me fijé si el cuadro de la señora Gorda todavía existe..

pero puedes aparecerte..

no soy muy buena todavía. Recién hace poco recibí mi permiso.

ejem.. – interrumpió Milla algo impaciente – Ginny.. estás hablando en chino avanzado para nosotras.

La pelirroja sonrió.

vámonos.. les explicaré todo .. pero será mejor si se los muestro.

Salieron de la cabaña para volver al castillo. Pero no habían avanzado mas que unos cuantos metros cuando un grupo de chicos apareció frente a ellas.

Malfoy...

* * *

Siento terminarlo aca pero es lo que tengo escrito hasta ahoray tengo miedo de perderlo xq me anda mal la comp... de todas maneras tiene su largo aceptable..jej.. ya todo está pensado así q no me tardo nada en subir el prox cap..

Espero les haya gustado... el prox se viene muy movidito... Hermione y una desición... un gran encuentro entre Draco y Ginny... yyyyy.. lo demás lo decidiré después..jeje

Ivita Black: jajaj seeee..la operación quedó bien atrás x suerte... logré q me malcriaran un tiempo ;) jjeje.. así q tbn de Bs as? de q barrio/ mirá si somos vecinas..jajaj.bueh..en este cap no pasa nada interesante,.. lo se..estuvo flojito.. tengo una crisis inspiracional terrriiiiiiiible... pero bueh.. ya empiezo a mejorar.. el prox cap me parece q va a salir mejor.. besossss y gracias x leerme ;)

Agnes Seaton: hola! jaja se.. la personalidad agresiva de Ginny y el orgullo de Draco los pueden llevar lejos..si es q no se matan entre ellos antes..jeje.. tu fic Para Siempre todavía no tuve tiempo de leerlo..aunque no me olvido..lo tngo anotado en mi lista.. pasa q ando trabajando y c muy poquito tiempo.. pero prometo hacerlo.. en fin..me alegra q te guste mi fic nn .. besossss

Anzu: jajaj de nadaa!.. la verdad extrañaba el escribir.. no se si la historia es buena o mala pero bueh..le tengo cariño.. es una de mis primeras.. bueh..lo de Howarts sigue en el prox. aunque c mas acción..este cap me salió demasiaaaaaaado tranquilo...

Rikku: hola! gracias x tu rr! nn .. jaajj me hizo gracia lo de tus uñas.. las mías tampoco están en muy buen estado .. esto de tener q actualizar 8 fics me dejó mas o menos..jejej... pero bueh..me encanta escribir.. y me alegro muchísimo q te guste mi fic... Hermione va a tener su gran momento en el prox. cap.. espero q est te haya gustado.. besitossssss

Marce: sii.. me salió triste.. la verdad me gusta escribir mas historias tristes q alegres.. no se xq.. en realidad.. no se si la vida de Hermione va a mejorar o no.. pero que le espera un muy brusco cambio.. eso lo aseguro.. ya empieza a ponerse mas alegre la historia.. como vos disjiste.. uno debe superar sus traumas...

Anto: jajaajaj si.. mi prima siempre me quiere ahorcar por eso.. es característica de mis fics.. de hecho este tbn terminó asi..jejej.. pero bueh... no voy a tardar mas q una semana o 2 en actualizar.. ;)  
Tu pedido de aumento en Ginny-Draco fue considerado.. a partir del cap siguiente van a empezar a haber muchos ams momentos.. este fue demasiado tranquilo pero subo ahora para no perder lo escrito.. la comp está x morir en cualquier momento..

EGO: jajaj hola sooooooooo... como te gustó la frase, eh? en cuanto a lo de las estupideces.. te recuerdo que TENGO TU CORDURA.. asi q cuidadiiiiiiito c lo q me decís o la torturo.. se q no funciona muy bien xq vivió descuidada demasiado tiempo... en fin.. jajaja ..mte costó decir q te guste.. pUES MAS TE VALE Q ME LO VUELVAS A DECIR.. OK? ahhh cierto.. me debes una MUY RIQUÍSIMA chocotorta... y no me digas q no xq no te lo acepto!

RowenaMalfoy: jaj en realidad quien mas penita me da fue Dumbledore.. adorooo su caracter .. jeje.. mm.. puede ser q ellos vuelvan..habría q esperar q el mundo mágico vuelva a funcionar. pero lo voy a tener en cuenta.. en cuanto a Draco y Ginny.. ya me voy a mandar un cap exclusivamente de ellos.. todavái estoy viendo como juntarlos..aunque ya tengo una idea.. me alegro q te guste ;) .. besossss

Zoe Simitis: hola!.. a mi en realidad si.. se murió mi abuelo y fue el día mas triste de mi vida.. Draco? si..Ginny ya le llama la atención.. vamos a ver como se juntan.. epero te guste como sigue...


	12. Aviso de Autora

**ANUNCIO DE AUTORA: **

Siento tardar tanto para publicar los nuevos capítulos... estuve en un mes lleno de exámenes, filmaciones, fotografías..etc. etc. y no tengo tiempo ni de dormir.

Ya el martes termino con el último examen y me puedo dedicar a escribir... así que hasta entonces, no habrá actualización.

Orden de actualización:

Amanecer

El valor de una promesa

Sonrisa imaginaria

Una lágrima en la oscuridad

Lazos del destino

La mujer que se enamoró del hanyou

Fuerzas irresistibles.

Dime que me Amas se actualizará dentro de dos semanas mas o menos.


End file.
